


Blood, Guts and Bondage

by mytomato



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rimming, implied gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytomato/pseuds/mytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Discontinued for the moment -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The loud laughter and chatter of students around him was starting to irritate Frank. He rattled the locker key in anger and tried to open the damn thing again. Backpack slung over shoulder and hair falling into his face he finally opened the grey box of death. Sighing loudly he got all the books he needed and replaced them with books he didn’t. Closing the locker door he turned around, leaning against the door, running his hands over his black and blonde hair an then down his face, rubbing around probably making fucking weird faces. Frank was already tired and the school day hadn't even started. Hearing the group of girls next to him giggle he faced them, squinting his eyes and glaring, he twitched his eye for good manner and they shut up instantly. He then glanced around, glaring at anyone who looked at them, causing them to turn around. He sighed and dug into his pocket for his pack of Marlboro reds. Feeling them he started walking down the hall, glaring again at anyone who so much as breathed his way. Frank hated everyone. He turned down a corner, looking down, already taking out a fag. No one would dare report him to a teacher and teachers don't come down this way either, so he was fine. He was fine until some fucker ran into him. He put on his death glare and looked down at the kid you ran into him. The kid whimper, a freshman, and put his arm in front of his face, looking away. “I-I’m sorry! It was an accident! Please don't hurt me!” Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Just watch where you’re going, fuckhead.” And then continued walking down the hall to the fire exit. He heard the kid sighing and then getting up. Frank rolled his eyes again, he couldn't be bothered to do anything to the kid, he really need a fucking fag. 

Frank opened the blue exit door, stepping out and taking his lighter from his back pocket. The door swung shut as Frank lit his cigarette. He inhaled as the warning bell went off. He had Mrs. Hunter first thing. He fucking hated her and he thinks she hates him just as much back. He rolls his eyes, she’s such a fucking bitch. Frank doesn’t know what he did to her, Frank’s just being Frank. Yes okay Frank is an asshole but that doesn’t mean she has to give him harder questions to work out and make him stay back to tell him he’s a failure and if he doesn't start paying attention to her he’s gonna go no where with his life. Frank doesn’t really care about his future though, his parents already have money in his bank for him, and they keep on putting more and more in, and if all else fails he’ll become a prostitute. Last year when his homeroom had to have a lesson about careers and shit he said he either wants to be a prostitute or serial killer, so unlike Joey the jock who doesn't know what he wants to do he already has his life planned out. The bell goes off as he starts to imagine getting payed to give a guy a hand job, obviously he’ll get payed first, and then before the dude comes he’ll pull out a switch blade and cut the guys dick off, and then slit the guys throat, and then stick the guys dick in his mouth. He giggles as steps on his smoking fag, putting it out for good. He steps back into the hallway and yawns, stretching his arms above his head. No one’s in the hallway when he starts walking to his classroom. He rounds a corner and there are two guys trying to open a locker. He stops walking and looks at them suspiciously.

“Motherfucking fuck! Why the fuck wont this fucking thing open?!” The guy trying to open the locker hits it with his hand and it creaks open. The guy sighs while the guy standing next to him looks bored. The bored guy starts picking at his nails while the other puts a heap of books in his locker, “We’re gonna be so fucking late.” Bored guy nods, humming a little. Frank starts walking again, passing the two guys with a bored look on his face. He can feel the guys looking at him while he walks, stopping in front of his classroom. The two guys next to the locker look at each other and the bored one shrugs, going back to picking at his nails while the other looks at the door the guy opened. The door’s just closing as a loud “Ah! Mr. Iero! Nice of you to join us!” sounds out through the quiet hallway. The bored one goes, “Come one Gee, we don't want to be even more late.” to which the locker, ‘Gee’, one goes, “Hmm, yeah.”

Frank looks at Mrs. Hunter with a bored expression, her glaring at him with her hip cocked to the side and hands placed on them. He internally giggles at cocked but keeps a blank face. After ten seconds of staring and the rest of the class being dead silent Frank turns around and walks to the back of the classroom, sitting down loudly at the desk in the corner, next to window. He slumps down and starts picking at his nails, humming lightly but mostly in his head. There’s a moment of silence before Mrs. Hunters rolls her eyes and is just about to speak before there’s a knock at the door. Mrs. Hunters sighs and walks over to the door, everyone except Frank looking at the door or at the front of the class. She opens the door and smiles widely at the boy in front of her.   
“Oh! Hello! You must be Gerard?” The boy nods his head, using his longish raven hair as a curtain to cover his face. She smiles and beckons him inside, making him stand at the front of the class. “Everyone, this is Gerard. Be nice.” The class nods, some jocks snickering, making Gerard grip his bags strap tighter and hide behind his hair more. He tucks some hair behind his ear, biting his lip and Frank hears some girls giggling and whispering. “I’m afraid to inform you that you’ll have to sit next to Mr. Iero. Luckily though, he doesn't pay attention in class so he wont bother you.” Mrs. Hunters smiles with a smug look on her face, to which Frank scoffs. Gerard looks at her in confusion and then to Frank, tilting his head a little to which the girls giggle at. Franks looking at Gerard with his eyebrow raised, an unrecognisable expression on his face. Kind of like well, what are you waiting for? crossed with what the fuck are you looking at? Gerard blushes a little, slowly starting to walk towards the only free seat, next to Frank. It’s free as no one wants to sit next to Frank Iero, your friendly neighbourhood psychopath. Frank doesn't like to think he’s a psychopath, he’s just like what his mother always says, special. If special means sadistic asshole. Gerard visibly gulps as he sits down next to Frank. Frank just rolls his eyes.

-

It’s twenty minutes into class when a scrunched up ball of paper comes flying onto Gerard’s notebook, math questions temporarily forgotten as he looks around the classroom. Frank notices this and looks at Gerard out of the corner of his eyes. He wont admit it, but he things Gerard’s pretty hot. He mentally shakes his head and pays attention to Gerard. Gerard see’s some jocks snickering and makes a confused face. He opens the paper ball and his face visibly falls, and he folds the paper together. He then gets a pair of scissors out of his bag and starts cutting the paper. Mrs. Hunter doesn't notice, she’s too indulged in her stupid maths but Frank is really fucking confused, what is he doing? Frank just shakes his head and goes back to doodling skulls and zombies in his notebook. 

Mrs. Hunters dismisses everyone and the first one up is Gerard. Frank noticed him packing up early and thought nothing of it, he just continued to doodle. Gerard walks to the jock who threw the paper at him’s desk and stands in front of him, mostly everyone is looking at him. The jock looks up at him in annoyance, “What do you want, fag?” Gerard just takes out a folded piece of paper with what looks like holes in it and unfolds it. He holds it up and smiles sweetly at the jock, who looks confused. Gerard places the snowflake on the jocks desk, “For you.” He turns around and starts walking down the aisle. He looks over his shoulder and winks at the jock, taking hi hand to his mouth and blowing a kiss to him. The jocks face goes red, but not in anger and his friends start laughing at him while Gerard walks out the door and to his next lesson. Frank smirks at him, standing up and stopping at the jocks table. The jock has a shocked look on his face and his mouth is open. His friends stop laughing as they notice Frank, biting their lip as if if they laughed Frank would start planning their death. Frank just pats the shocked jocks shoulder an continues to walk out of the classroom. 

-

It’s lunchtime and Frank is fucking starving. He slams the cafeteria door open and ignore the dirty that turn realisation and then shy looks he's being given and makes his way to the line. At the end is the only guy Frank talks to, on occasion that is, Frank doesn't have friends - he hates everyone. The guy turns to him, saying, “Can’t give you any tonight. My mom has friends over and she wants me there. Sorry.” And then turns back around, stepping forwards as the kine moves. Frank sighs and folds him arms. Fuck, he drank his last bottle on the weekend. Frank grumbles and steps forward, glaring at the back of Bobs head and then to the group of girls who lined up behind him. they stop talking until Frank looks forward again. By the time Frank makes it to the front of the line, a single salad sitting on the dark blue trays, Frank is long past starving. He feels like his stomach is going to eat itself. Frank pays the overweight lunch lady, who shakes her head at Frank. Frank just rolls his eyes, so what is he doesn't want that disgusting goop of ‘meat’. He doesn't like meat full stop, why would he like a strange concoction of chemicals and blended supermarket fridge burger meat? Frank turns around, glancing around. He see’s Gerard and bored guy sitting alone at a table, that is until a guy with an afro sit down next to him. He recognises the head of hair, knowing it belongs to Ray. Ray was his friend in elementary, then he and Frank went to different middle schools so they lost contact. Ray did try making Friends with Frank again but Frank changed. He wasn't the little faggot anymore. Well, he is a fag and his is admittedly short but not in the sense the description was first used for. Frank starting walking towards his table in the corner. It was next to a window and everyone knew it was Franks. A group of freshman’s who thought they were hot shit decided to sit next at Franks table for shits and giggles. Frank told them to move, did they? no. But that was okay, Frank didn't want to sit inside anyway. And they got what was coming for them anyway. Frank thinks a hospital stay and a few months of therapy was enough to tell them not to do it again, and also everyone else. 

You would think they would sue Frank for what he did, especially when therapy was involved but they had no evidence it was Frank, Frank didn't even threaten them. He just maybe put a pile of roadkill on the path the group took to walk home. And then let a very very angry dog loose. But they didn't have any proof it was Frank, as was mention before, and Frank was just proud of himself. It took a bit of work to know what path they took, when they walked home, gathering up all the dead animals and temporarily ‘borrowing’ the dog. He was especially proud of himself with the gathering of dead animals, Frank dealt with it by think ‘They’re already dead’. Frank sat down, placing his tray down. He bent over to get out his fiend skull notebook and a pencil out. Placing them next to his food, on the side closest to the window, he picked up the plastic fork and started to eat his incredibly dry and tasteless salad. He didn't care though, as his hunger overcame the taste and texture. 

Frank looked out of the window, thinking about how he would get a hold of liquor. He was short to begin with and obviously underage. Bob was his only supplier and no one else would sell him any, they were scared that if they did what Bob had just done, tell him they couldn't get him anything that he’d fucking like kill him. Frank thought that was ridiculous. And with the previously mentioned feature of being shirt Frank couldn't sneak into a bar. He tried when he was sixteen once and the bartender laughed in his face, of course Frank got a handful of salted nuts and threw them in his face, then proceeding to grab a glass behind the counter, smash it and stab the guys hand that was siting on the counter while the guy yelled for security. The guy screamed and Frank ran out the way he came. 

When the police came to his door his mom was out, thank god, and Frank had cut of his dread and coloured it, giving him his signature look he has now. He denied it being him, claiming he hasn't even been in that side of town before, maybe when he was younger, but not now. He played innocent and the policemen believed every bit of it, even when he answered their ‘Where’s your parents?’ with ‘My parents are sleeping, they work night shift at the hospital’. He wasn't gonna say to them ‘My dad’s dead and my mom’s off having sex with some slob cause she’s a whore who gets payed to wear a strap on and fuck middle aged businessmen who already have wives from behind, whipping their asses and gaging them because their said wives refuse to do dirty stuff and ‘if you wanted someone to fuck your ass, why didn't you marry a guy?!’. The police left shortly after, apologising because it was ‘necessary, we didn't really think a boy like you would do something like this’ and then leaving. As soon as the door was closed Frank rolled his eyes and went back to watching Dawn of the Dead. 

Frank finished his food, satisfied only by how his stomach wasn't eating itself anymore. This made Frank think when was the last time he had eaten, probably saturday afternoon if he can count the bag of chips he had while his mom kissed his forehead, saying ‘Baby! We got enough for this months rent!’ Frank had smiled at that and congratulated his mother. He didn't care if his mom was a prostitute, it payed the bills and his mother enjoyed it most of the time so he didn't bother worrying over if it was sociably wrong or illegal. 

Frank pushed his tray to the other side of the table, pulling his notebook and pencil towards him. He started to doodling, occasionally writing down sentences that rhymed. He was colouring in a doodle of a crow picking at some guys eye when he felt eyes on him. He knew when people were looking at him, though he felt different this time. He looked up to see Gerard, bored guy and Ray all looking at him. He started at them while they started back. Ray and bored turned back around, supposedly talking but Gerard continued to look at him. Ray said something and Gerard turned to look at him, answering back. Frank started at them with squinted eyes. Gerard looked back at him with a worried look, fear flashing in his eyes. Bored guy was talking to Ray with a what?! mixed with I don’t believe you look, his hands placed firmly on the table. Ray nodded and started stalking back. They all glanced at Frank again who was fixing them with a stare that said iI’m going to kill you but not really just tell me what you’re saying mixed with a glare. Bored guy looked at Frank incredulously and Gerard looked scared yet interested and that was when Frank realised what Ray was telling them. He smirked and bored guy shuddered. 

Frank went back to doodling. Ray probably told them one of Franks favourite rumour. It was rumoured that when Frank was in 6th grade he found a dead bird corpse during lunchtime. He apparently gutted it and put the organs in his homeroom teachers cup of coffee, while she wasn't looking of course. When the homeroom teacher ‘drank the organ infested coffee, she spat it out and then vomited, and Frank was at the front, so he gave her his thermos that had some feathers, bones, blood and a little bit of organs in it. He said it was water so she drank it only to vomit again’. Frank knew it wasn’t true, of course he knew because he was Frank. It was just rumour made by the girl who liked Frank when he said he didn't like her back. She meant for it to be mean and cause him trouble in the future, though Frank thanks her as it gave him the ‘Don’t fuck with me’ reputation and he doesn't have to deal with people now. He will admit that some of the rumours are true but that’s a story for another time. 

Frank silently thanks Jamia before the bell goes off.

-

After school Frank is tired as fuck. He didn't get a lot of sleep as he was too busy drinking and playing video games. He digs out his pack of Marlboro reds, taking three fags out and putting them in his back pocket with his lighter, putting the pack back in his bag and shutting his locker door. He grabs his iPod and stuffs it into his front pocket before zipping his bag closed. He glares at the girls who were standing next to him. They’re staring straight back at him but with scared expressions on, obviously being scared shitless by the loud bang of his locker door. He turns to walk down the hall, smirking a little and glancing at all the people who are looking at him with their hands on their chests. He rolls his eyes and continues down. He walks around a corner and stopped was a hairs length close to being run into again. He groans internally at how ridiculous it is and looks up at the guy who almost ran into him. He smirks when he sees its bored guy. The guy backs off, a disgusted look on his face. Frank just smirks evilly, “So close,” he whispers, “What where you’re going next time.” The guy just continues to stare at him with the same expression and Frank walks around him though not before patting him on the shoulder much like this morning. 

The guy shudders and Frank snickers. He looks back at the guy who’s still standing in the same position. He looks at the guys open backpack and see’s a name sticker planted on one of his notebooks. Mikey. Frank turns back around and starts walking to the entrance. Once he’s out of the building his lights his cigarette, not caring if anyone sees him. He walks through the carpark, turning down the road and walking to the park. He steps on his fag before walking onto the grass. Frank takes another fag out of his pocket, lights it and heads towards the playground, and when he passes it a mother is looking at him in disgust, walking over to her child and lifting her up. He takes a drag of the cancer stick, looking at the mother like he can see through her eyes and into her soul. The kid waves at Frank and the mother grabs the kids hand, shaking her head and saying ‘No’. The kid looks back at Frank with sad eyes and he puts the fag between the fag, sucking and exhaling the smoke through his nose, waving and smiling at the kid whilst doing it. The kid smiles wide and giggles, turning to her mother and exclaiming something. The mother isn't really paying attention though, she;s just glaring at Frank who raises an eyebrow at her as if say ‘What? Can’t i wave back?’. The mother just turns around, probably giving her daughter a lecture on not waving to creepy smoking probably pedophilic strangers. Frank shakes his head and looks forward again, making his way to the other side of the park. Once he reaches the road he turns left and walks down the pavement, lighting up his third fag. 

Frank reaches his house, taking his key out of his pocket. He walks up the path to the front door, unlocking the wooden door and stepping in. He turns around, locking the door before trudging up the creaky stairs to his bedroom. Once he reaches his room he opens the door, throwing his backpack into the corner, and walks back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Frank opens the fridge, not finding anything to eat. He sighs heavily. Closing the door he goes into the food money jar and takes forty dollars out. He stuffs them into his back pocket, walking to the back door. He steps out into his backyard, closing the glass sliding doors and making his way around the side of the house and into the front yard, where he proceeds to walk down the street in the direction of the local supermarket. He takes his iPod out and puts the earbuds in, turning it on and playing misfits. Yeah, he’s a bit fucked up but at least he has good taste in music. 

After ten minutes of walking Frank finally arrives at the supermarket. He turns off his iPod, putting it in one of his hoodie pockets. He walks in and immediately heads for the pile of baskets. He’s gotten most of his favourite foods, along with his mothers, that’ll probably last them two or three days minimum - they’re good at not eating, which is bad but they don't do it on purpose, they just… forget - and is in the confectionary aisle, getting some gum when he hears, “Dude! He fucking said, ‘So close, watch where you’re going next time’ in the creepiest fucking way and he sounded like he would fucking murder me if I so much as touched him and the patted my shoulder as if to say, ‘you’re lucky today, so lucky’ and then walked off! And you heard what Ray said, all those disgusting things he did and you think he’s hot?” Frank smirks, leaning towards the boxes of chocolate, looking through the gap and into the next aisle. He hears a heavy sigh and she’s what he knows is Gerard shrug, “So what? He did all those things yeah, but do you actually know he did them? They're rumours Mikey. And anyway, that doesn't stop him from being hot.” He can practically feel Mikey roll his eyes and Frank giggles a little, the smirk never leaving his face. ‘Whatever Gee. If you end up being hurt, don’t come crying to me, and if you end up chopped into millions of pieces, blended into a smoothie and have your hair made into a bracelet and then having that bracelet being given to his mother as a gift don’t expect me to come to your funeral.” He bites his lip, trying not to laugh, those two things, the smoothie and bracelet are two other favourite rumours he has. “So mean, Mikey. So mean.” Frank decides he wants to go now so he steps back and heads towards the cash registers. 

The only thing Frank can think about that night is Gerard’s pretty face and how much fun he would have with him.


	2. Chapter Two

Frank wakes up with a cold sweat. He’s panting and knows he’s had a nightmare. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. The dream comes back to him full force and he lets the tears fall down his cheeks. He subconsciously puts his hand to his chest, taking a deep breath. He shakes his head, looking up to stop the tears. He looks at his clock, the neon blue lights the only thing apart from the moon peaking though the curtain lighting up the room. The time reads 4:52. Frank sighs and falls back onto his bed, putting his arm over his eyes. He lets a few tears escape until he rubs his face in his hands. He takes another deep breath. Sitting up he steps out of bed, walking towards his desk and getting out a fag. He takes it along with his lighter to the window, drawing back the curtain and then opening the window. He leans out, lighting his fag and taking a deep breath. He exhales, leaning on both of his arms. Looking around Frank bites his lip, he can’t believe he cried. Frank Iero never cries. Though this thought just makes his eyes sting. 

He finished his smoke, shutting the window firmly. He shivers a little and heads for his bathroom.Turning the light on he starts to strip, peeling his shirt off. He wrinkles his nose up in disgust, the strong scent of sweat drifting into his face. He throws the fabric into his laundry basket. Having a lot of nothing to do keeps a room clean. Frank wouldn't say he was a neat freak, or a perfectionist he just likes a clean room. He cleans a lot know that he thinks about it, the only room he doesn't clean is his moms room. He doesn't want to know what’s in there. Frank loves his momma but he doesn't need to see all the things she has. He shivers again.

Fully naked Frank turns to look at the mirror and immediately bites his lip. He avoids looking at his chest, he doesn't want to see it. When he has enough money, he’s gonna get a tattoo there, a permanent fixture to hide a scar. Of course it’ll still be there, but Frank is a firm believer of don't see it, don’t believe it. He lets his eyes trail down the rest of his body, his first thought is ‘I looks shit at 5AM’ and then his second is ‘shit, I guess I should start trying to eat regularly’. Frank cringes at how his ribs are starting to prod his skin, the bumps only recognisable through the skin by the shadows they make. His hipbones are sticking out more then usual too, and he’s starting to lose muscle. Frank just thinks he should start eating more, he’s already an intimidating fuck so a little muscle that no one would see anyway isn't needed. 

Stepping into the shower Frank turns the hot water on, immediately turning the cold on after as a drop of boiling hot water touches him. He cradles his arm, stepping under the more on the hot side of warm water, giggling a little as he imagines himself as a body builder. He’s thinking that because he’s so short, his muscle would stick out bigger. The image his has in his mind is anatomically incorrect but funny as fuck and soon Frank is laughing. Frank can’t remember the last time he laughed like that. Probably the last time he watched Dead Alive, when the zombie punched his fist through a women’s head and it came out of her mouth. Frank giggled a little at the memory. 

He bent down to pick up his shower gel, nothing special. It was probably the most girlish thing he owned, as it was this weird coconut stuff. It feels nice, what can he say? Plus now his skin is ‘smooth and silky’. He pours some onto his hands, rubbing them together. He stands away from the water, spreading the gel over his body before stepping back into the water. He runs his hands over his body, the gel being dragged down the drain by water. He repeated the action, though this time washing his hair. He ran his hands through the (now) clean black hair, thinking ‘I really need to cut it’. Frank sighed, now just standing under the running water. He’d been standing there for about five minutes, trying to forget the dream. He hated having nightmares, yeah, Frank Iero your friendly neighbourhood psychopath gets nightmares. They don't have anything to do with supernatural things like demons or being followed or jump scares or being killed or anything, they're always about the same thing and lets just say every time he wakes up he thanks whatever god there is that his dad’s dead. 

Frank shakes his head, turning off the water and stepping out into the steamy bathroom. Despite the steam the tiles are quite cold so Frank hops onto the bathroom mat. He leans over and grabs his towel, drying off his hair before throwing that back on the rack and grabbing his other towel, this time drying his body and wrapping it around him. He turns to face the mirror and scowls at his reflection before turning off the light and stepping back into his bedroom. He walks over to his drawers and grabs a pair of underwear, putting them on and letting the towel fall. He takes a pair of socks out and throws them aimlessly on his bed before making his way over to his cupboard. He turns around and looks at the clock that now reads 5:47 before opening the door. He pulls a black and grey striped long sleeved top off its hanger before grabbing a pair of grey jeans that have the knees ripped out. Frank puts the items on, finding it unusual that he doesn't need to jump around to get the jeans on. Shaking his head he closes the door, rolls his sleeves up and slips on his battered converse before picking his iPod up and putting in his front pocket. He picks up his black flag jumper before stuffing it into his retrieved from the corner backpack. He remembers his lighter and pack of smokes, stuffing them both into his back pocket before walking out of his room. 

It’s when he's walking down the stairs that he hears the familiar sounds of his mom working. He cringes, Frank thought he told his mom not to take her clients back home, that if they wanted to go somewhere more private than a bathroom stall that they go to the clients house. His mom nodded, though she didn't seem interested and now Frank has called the whole thing a hopeless cause. He wrinkles his nose up even more after hearing a loud, “Mm yah Baby yah! Spank me! Fucking spank me! Yeah! Fuck-MM!” Frank was out of the house before he could hear anything else. 

He made his way to the park, taking out a fag and lighting it. Frank removed his iPod from his pocket and put in the earbuds turning misfits on. He looked down at the grass, shivering slightly and pulling his sleeves down. There were dew drops, sitting on the ends of the blades. He kicked a flower, the water spilling off it and into the air before disappearing into the ground. He took a long drag, holding the smoke in before exhaling through his mouth, attempting to make smoke rings. By the time he makes it to the edge of the park Frank’s finished his smoke and is shivering from the early morning cold. He takes his jumper out, putting it on and stuffing his hands into the pockets before continuing to walk towards the play ground. 

No one’s there so Frank sits on a swing, lightly moving back and forth. He starts to think about his art project. Frank doesn't think he’s the best at art but he enjoys it. He can take out all his feelings onto a character, someone who doesn't matter to anyone but Frank. Obviously when he first started sketching he got told off by the substitute teacher. He was told it was inappropriate and, in the words of the sub, quite frankly revolting. He didn't care though, he would carry on anyway. Plus his art teacher was the only teacher that liked him. Like most people his teacher, Mr. Ketly didn't like him at first, but when he asked for Frank to stay back, asking him why all his art was so gory - they had to paint a picture on flowers so Frank drew a flower with arteries and muscle and bone and made it like the flower was being examined - and Frank answered with ‘It’s how I feel, I make my art hurt because I hurt’ and then Mr. Ketly practically loved him. It did get creepy sometimes, Mr. Ketly occasionally getting him to stay back just to tell him he was proud. 

They had to do a figure drawing, and it was due in three weeks. Frank was almost finished anyway. Tuesday was Franks favourite and most hated day out of the week. He liked it because he had art but hated it because he also had P.E. Last year Frank was changing and an asshole who though he was better than everyone walked over to Frank and said, “Oi, what’s with the scar?” Frank stopped mid putting his shirt over his head. He stayed still for a couple of seconds before he calmly finished putting his shirt on, closing his locker. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” The guy then skidded across the floor on his ass, Frank having punched him hard. He growled as the guy put his hand onto his now heavily bleeding nose. “Don’t fucking ask me that again.” Tense silence overcame the room, everyone hold their breath. He growled again, glaring at everyone before walking out of the room. By the time the guy came out of the locker room most of the class were already out on the field, waiting for him. He came out with two friends, the teacher beginning to gel at them for being late before noticing the blood and running over to them. ‘What happened?’ the teacher had asked, the kid answering with ‘We were goofing around and I tripped’. When Frank got home that day he laughed. 

Frank was startled out of his day dream by a bird seemingly falling from the sky. Frank started at it with squinted eyes, watching it squirm around, rustle its feathers before giving up and laying there emotionless. Frank slowly stood up, taking small steps towards the bird. Once he reached the bird he bent down, poking it with a stick he found lying next to it. The bird twitched and Frank concluded it wasn't dead. He gently moved it so it was lying on its back, immediately noticing that the wing was fucked up. He sighed, the bird squirming around a little more before going still again. He put his iPod away before gently picking the bird up. He stood up, walking in the direction of his house. 

Arriving back at the house Frank ran into a balding man. The man looked around 40, frown lines practically carved into his skin. He looked dazed, his clothes askew and shoes in his hands. Frank looked at him in disgust, though he didn't seem to notice, and if he did he just didn't care. Frank rolled his eyes, walking up the path to his front door. He opened it as quietly as possible, guessing that his mom would be asleep. He walked into the kitchen, laying the bird down on the round table. He walked over to the pantry, finding a empty cardboard box. He picked it up, placing it on the wood next to the twitching bird. He walked to the other side of the kitchen, opening a drawer and taking out a couple of cloths. He stuffed the cloths into the box before placing the bird into it. He caressed it stomach, frowning at it. He hated seeing animals hurt. He sighed lightly before grabbing 60 bucks from the ‘spare change’ jar. He stuffed the money in his pocket, digging his phone out of his bag before calling a cab. He told the women his address before turning the phone off and putting it back into his pocket. Grabbing the box he made his way back outside.

The taxi arrived and Frank sat in the back, telling the guy to take him to the nearest vet. The guy nodded. Around ten minutes later the taxi pulled up beside the vet. “I’m not finished with the taxi yet, hold on literally a minute.” The guy rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. Frank nodded before he opened the door, stepping out and walking into the Vet. The lady at the office smiled at him, but before she could ask him what he needed he put the box down on the counter before turning around and walking out of the vet. Before he closed the taxi door a lady who was dressed in pale pink scrubs opened the entrance door and waved, yelling out “Thank you, sir!” Frank did what the taxi driver did, rolled his eyes but nodded, also waving before he told the taxi driver to take him a block before the school. The guy nodded again and started driving.

When Frank finally made it to school he was late. Only around ten minutes late but still late. When Frank walked into his math class everyone looked at him in surprise some shuddering and some suddenly looking away when they saw who it was. Mrs. Hunters crossed her arms, looking at Frank in disgust. “And why are you late?” She raised her eyebrow and he sighed, rolling his eyes. He seems to be rolling his eyes a lot this morning. “Had some business to take care off.” His answer made Mrs. Hunters roll her eyes and half the class shudder again. Frank was confused, taking his detention slip and glaring at the kids who looked up at him. He sat down heavily on his chair, sinking down so his legs touched the kid in front of him’s chair. He started to move the chair, bumping it and the kid pulled his chair away, probably having to suck in his stomach to get away from Franks feet. He smirked at this and looked over at Gerard. Gerard was staring back at him in confusion. Frank raised his eyebrow, that being the only emotion apart from blank. Gerard looked away fast and Frank smirked again, looking at the board aimlessly twiddling his thumbs before looking out of the window and wondering if the bird was okay.

 

The rest of his lessons passed by quickly, and before Frank knew it it was art. A lot of students were whispering and looking at Frank, but when he glared at them they shut up. Walking into the classroom he spotted Gerard and Pete already sitting at his table. He hated how he had to share with two other people, now he had to share with three. He looked pissed and he knew it. He sat down at his usual seat, Pete next to him and Gerard facing Pete. They looked over him, having been interrupted by Frank mid sentence, cautiously. He glared at them and they looked at each other again. Staying silent before Frank got out his fiend notebook and started drawing a house that looked like the one on the cover of The Fall of the House of Usher. He used the lines to grid the paper and make the house very sharp. Gerard and Pete started talking about things that Frank couldn't care less about. He was interrupted from his doodling by Mr. Ketly calling attention to class. 

“You have three weeks until the projects due, so please, use your time wisely.” Mr. Ketly clasped his hands together and bowed a little, as if he was begging and Frank rolled his eyes. The class got up to get their paintings, gathering everything they needed. Frank was last up, picking the canvas up and grabbing his jar full of paint brushes and his cling wrapped paints. He got a jar of water and walked back over to the desk, setting everything up. “Gerard, as you came late you can just do a drawing, not a painting. The subject is figure study. We’ve been learning about-” And that’s when Frank zoned out again, carefully painting the dead leaves. He was once again interrupted minutes later by Pete patting his shoulder. He froze, tensing up before glaring at Pete. Pete coughed and looked at Gerard before looking back at Frank. He started fidgeting, “What do you want?” Pete bit his lip, glancing at Gerard once more before asking, “Is it true. What you did to that bird this morning?” Frank raised his eyebrow, looking at Gerard who looked down, “Uh, y’know. Um. Killing it.” The table was silent, Frank noticing that most of the room was silent too, just whispers being heard. Frank stayed deadly still, looking at Pete emotionlessly. He started at Pete much like he did to that mother just the day before, as if he could see past his eyes and into his soul. Pete shivered. Frank then burst out laughing, shocking and scaring most of the class shitless. Pete leaned back, his eyes wide, much like Gerard’s. Frank just continued laughing, soon laughing so hard that tears were welling up in his eyes and Frank had to get up at lean over. He clasped his hands together, now reaching the stage where nothing can be heard out of Franks mouth. Frank bends over fully, so his hands are squished between his stomach.

He starts calming down, breathing deeply and occasionally giggling. He stood up straight, coughing and brushing off his legs, his face emotionless as if he wasn't just in hysterics. He sat down, going back to painting. He shrugged and said, “Did I?” His whole answer just left the class confused and having the need to be at least 10 metres away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk  
> Tell me what you think,  
> Frankie has a heart~  
> * Also thank you for all your wonderful comments last chapter, I'm glad to see you guys like it <3 *


	3. Chapter Three

After art was lunch, so Frank was sat at his normal table in the corner. He glared at anyone who looked at him and sketched a fight scene between Freddy Krueger and Jason. He really needed to get a proper sketch book. He looked up through his eyelashes at Gerard’s table, seeing him already looking at Frank. Gerard obviously hadn't noticed Frank looking at him as he was drawn out of his stare by a girl Frank recognised but couldn't remember the name of pulling at his arm. He turned his face towards her, though his eyes never left Frank. For a moment he continued staring at Frank before he looked down at the girl. She asked him something and Gerard answered. Frank glared at her, he could already see it, the look in her eyes, she liked Gerard. Frank scowled and turned his attention back to his drawing, deciding he wanted to draw a head torn open much like the Jill Tuck from Saw. He looks up again to find Gerard staring at him again, only this time the girl is resting her head on his shoulder and still clinging onto his arm. Gerard notices Frank this time, blushing. Before he can turn his head and look away Frank smirks and winks at him. He see’s Gerard’s breath hitch and the girl looks up at him in confusion. Frank just continues to smirk and looks down. 

Frank starts thinking about the whole bird rumour. Someone must have seen him at the park. He was shocked at how fast word gets around, he guesses that as it was about Frank that it would be the hottest news. He was well aware that his laughing scene just made him look more crazy but Frank was fine with that. Frank shut his notebook closed, placing it along with a pencil in his bag. He really needed a fag. Before closing his bag he got out his carton and made sure his lighter was in his back pocket. He stood up, stuffing the smokes into his pocket before heading towards the exit. He looked around, humming to himself. He made it to the door, but not outside. A sophomore ran into him, the tray still full of the disgusting spaghetti the cafeteria makes. The kid trips, falling forward and into Frank. The plate slides off and smashes over his feet. He ignores the plate glaring up at the kid. The kid holds his breath, eyes wide and hands out, bending over and feet placed as if he wants to run but is frozen. He hears a gasp at the table closest to him but ignores it. He can feel the sauce sink into his clothes, probably staining them. Chunks of spaghetti occasionally falls off his hoodie and onto his foot. There’s a tense silence and Frank slowly bends down, grabbing the piece of plate thats stuck in his foot. Why the fuck does the cafeteria have china plates and not plastic or disposable? He yanks it out, scrunching his face up in pain. There’s a reasonably sized hole in his converse, blood starting to seep out of it and onto the floor, mixing in with the sauce. He drops the sharp piece of plate onto the ground, it smashing into smaller piecing and making some kids cringe. He pushes the kid back, making him stumble and hit his back on the now closed door, sinking to his ass. The kid puts his hands in front of his face, though doesn't receive any blows. Frank turns around starts walking as best as he can towards the main entrance of the cafeteria, leading into the halls. A young teacher doesn't assist him, only bites her lip.

He opens the door and walks into the hallway, leaving the creepily silent and tense cafeteria. He makes his way down to the nurses office, limping and glaring at anyone who looks at him. He finally makes it to the nurses station and barges into it, scaring the nurse. He just scowls and limps over to the bed, sitting down and lifting his foot up. The nurse looks at the closed curtain next to where Frank’s sitting decided to just leave the kid. He had an asthma attack during P.E. She looks over at Frank who has now taken off his shoe. Franks peeling off his sock and cringing when the nurse walks over to him. The nurse holds his foot, bringing it to her face. She sighs and Frank bites his lip. She walks over to a cabinet and takes shit out that Frank doesn't really care about as long as he’s out of the small room soon. Being in the white room is bringing back memories Frank doesn't want to remember. Frank scowls and hisses as the nurse starts dabbing disinfectant, wiping away the drying blood. The nurse tuts, shaking her head. “What happened Frankie?” Frank scowls again but more out of anger. “Some fucker ran into me, dropped his plate on my fucking foot.” The nurse smiles softly, inspecting the now clean wound. “Figured that much, y’know, with all the food on you.” Frank rolls his eyes, “Whatever. I swear, this week has been fucking shit. You know those fucking fags started another rumour?” The nurse goes back over to the cabinet, ‘hmm’ing. “This kid saw me at the park this morning seeing if a bird that fucking fell out of the sky was okay, and they twisted it so instead of helping the bird I fucking killed it. I can’t believe how many fucking rumours there are. I mean, I’m finding it hard to remember what I’ve done and haven’t. It’s fucking ridiculous.” The nurse ‘hmm’s again, putting two butterfly bandages on before grabbing a proper bandage and wrapping it around his foot. None of them are aware of the kid next door listening in on them. “How’s your mom?” The nurse asks, clipping the bandage before patting his foot, saying “Done.” Frank sighs, looking down at his ruined converse. “She’s fine. She has to go on a ‘business trip’. One of her regular’s taking her to his holiday house at a lake in god knows where for the weekend. I’m just hoping to God she doesn't get murdered. The nurse nods her head, “Tell her hi to me when you next speak to her. I’m going to the office. Stay here Frankie, you can go home when i come back.” She then pats his leg before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Motherfucking fuck.” Frank falls harshly onto the bed, groaning. He hears movement next to him and before he can say ‘fuck’ the curtain’s been drawn back, revealing none other then Mikey. Frank stares at him, Mikey staring back. Frank sits up, glaring at Mikey, “Say something about whatever you heard fucker and I promise you I’ll make your life a living hell.” Mikey stares at him with fear. Even though he just heard that Frank does have a bit of a heart he’s still scared of the guy. Mikey shakes his head, “I-I’m not gonna say anything, my lips are sealed.” Frank smirks at him evilly, “Good, wouldn't wanna have to get my tool box out.” Mikey shudders and closes the curtain again. He smirks again and lies back down, clasping is hands together and resting them on his stomach. He closes his eyes, sighing in satisfaction even though he has a hole on his foot. 

-

It’s the second time that day that Frank wakes up gasping, a cold sweat covering his forehead. The nurse looks at him, quickly getting up and walking to get a drink of water for him. Mikey’s still in the next bed, as ‘it’s better to be safe then sorry’. He faces Frank, who’s gotten up and is kneeling in front of the bin, emptying his stomach out. Mikey wrinkles his nose up, even after all the times Gerard’s vomited he still isn't used to the sound and smell. The nurse walks into the room, quickly joining Frank and patting his back while he gags. After he’s done he takes a gulp from the cup of water, quickly finishing it and sighing after. He coughs a little more and rests his head on the nurses shoulder, who’s sitting down next to him. She wraps her arm around his shoulder, murmuring things that Mikey can’t hear. Frank’s then glaring at Mikey who makes the international sigh of ‘my lips are sealed’. Frank turns around again, ignoring Mikey.

The nurse helps Frank up and leads him over to the bed. He sits down and groans, looking down at his foot. Blood is staining the bandage. Frank sighs shaking his head when the nurse asks if he wants any more water. He leans back, lying on the bed. He bits his lip and the nurse goes over to Mikey, “Dearie, you can go now.” She smiles and Mikey nods his head, glancing at Frank before stepping off the bed and walking out the door. 

Mikey continues walking down the hall. Before he reaches his locker the bell goes off and classroom doors open. The quiet hall soon turns into loud chatter and laughter, students walking to their lockers. Mikey didn't realise that he’d been in the nurse’s office that long. He makes it to his locker unharmed, carefully weaving between the groups of people. Unlocking his locker he looks down the hall in the direction of the gym, seeing Ray’s familiar head of hair walking towards him. The closer Ray gets Mikey recognises Gerard walking with him. They’re talking about something and Mikey rolls his eyes. He jumps about a foot into the air when a hand taps his shoulder. He turns around, staring at the person with wide eyes. He sighs loudly and closes his eyes when he sees it’s just Pete and Alicia. Alicia giggles and Pete just rolls his eyes, smiling wide. 

The sound of Rays laughter makes Mikey turn around again. Ray stops laughing and Gerard smiles at Mikey, lifting his eyebrow up. Mikey nods and Gerard smiles wider, turning back to Ray. He’s closing his locker when he asks, “So, what happened to Frank?” They look at him in confusion, “Uh, what?” Ray tilts his head and Mikey sighs heavily, “He came into the nurse’s office swearing and groaning telling the nurse that ‘some fucker dropped his plate on his foot’. So what happened?” A look of realisation crosses all their faces, but before anyone can answer, Ray starting to open his mouth, they're interrupted by Lindsey. “Hey guys!” She clings onto Gerard’s arm and he smiles down at her. “What’s up?” She looks around, smiling and biting her lip. “We’re explaining to Mikey what happened at lunch.” She looks at Mikey, confusion on her face, “What, with Frank Iero?” Mikey nods and she scowls. “Ugh that fucker. He was walking outside when a kid tripped towards him. The tray flew up and hit his chest, the plate falling onto his foot.” Mikey went ‘ahh’ and nodded. “You said he went to the nurse right? Is he okay?” Gerard asks and Lindsey scowls again, glaring up at Gerard who just bits his lip and continues looking at Mikey. He nods, “He seemed okay. There was a heap of blood though, and the wound looked deep from where I was.” Gerard nods. Lindsey growls in her throat, to which everyone looks surprised at her. “Fucker deserved it, y’know. From everything he’s done. I heard beat up a homeless old man because he asked him if he had any money. How fucked up is that?” Pete nods, “Yeah! I mean, okay he got hurt, bad for him, but he killed some of those creepy red eyed white fur rabbits and hung them on trees in the park!” Alicia shakes her head, “That’s just fucked up man. Seriously, Frank must have had a really fucking bad childhood do want to do something like that. And seriously?! In a park? Where little kids are playing? He could have traumatised them for life!” Ray scrunches up his face a little, “Uh. I don’t think its because he has a bad childhood, I was best friends with him from day care to the end of Elementary. He was really cool, very hyper and talked a lot. He was nothing like he is now.” Lindsey just rolls her eyes, “Whatever, curse him to hell I don’t care. He’s fucked up now and that’s all that matters. Let’s stop talking about the fucker and go hang out somewhere.” There’s a series of nods and they start walking towards the front entrance. 

 

When the bell goes off Frank doesn't know how long it’s gonna take him to get home. He’s fucking pissed and he’s tired and he’s so sick of school. The nurse got him a note to say that he could stay home for the rest of the week and Frank nodded at her but in his head he thanked whatever god there was. “Do you want to stay back a little and I can drive you home?” The nurse ask him. He shakes his head, stepping off the bed. He wobbles a little but thinks he’s fine to walk. When he’d been asleep the nurse cleaned the blood off and out of his shoe. He’s a little sad that his only pair of shoes has a hole in it but he’ll live. He grabs his bag and head towards the door, stopping to wave at the nurse and walks out and into the hall. He didn't get to change his clothes so he’s still got on his spaghetti stained hoodie and shirt on. The food’s not there anymore, just large red stains and makes Frank wish it were blood. 

He can’t help but think about these sort of things. Gore and Frank have a connection, in fact Franks full name is Frank Anthony Gore Iero. Not really but Frank likes to think that. After what happened Frank dealt with it by watching other people get hurt, and he got addicted. Now he can’t help but think about different ways to kill someone.

 

Frank groans and falls to the ground in a heap, bending his knees up and banging the back of his head against a tree. He made it to the park but his foot is killing him. He starts thinking about whether or not he should call his mom. His mom’s probably working at the moment so he decides he shouldn’t. Frank’s mom shouldn't be doing a job like that, but it’s the only one she can - she applied to different jobs all around town and no on called her back. She didn't finish school and her parents abandoned her when she was 18. They abandoned her because she was pregnant with Frank. Her boyfriend at the time dumped her so she had nowhere to go. That’s when she met Victor. Victor helped her, letting her stay at his house, feeding her and letting her work at his little cafe. They got married when Frank was a year old. It was when Frank turned 10 that things started to go downhill. His dad lost the cafe and money soon became scarce, Victor spending what they had on drugs and alcohol. He banned Frank’s mom from going out and the only time that Frank got out of the house was for school. 

After what happened to Frank, Victor went to jail. His sentence was for life, but he killed himself three months in. When he first went to jail Amily, Franks mom, applied for a couple of jobs again, still not getting any. She gave up and went to a bar, where a guy offered her sex for money and she agreed. Frank didn't really care, Frank still doesn't really care. He groans in pain and looks down, taking his shoe off. There’s fresh blood staining the bandage, mixed in with old dried blood. He scowls down at his foot. Seriously, ever since Gerard and Mikey came here every things been shit. Frank likes Gerard, well he finds him attractive. Frank can’t remember the last time he found anyone attractive. There’s always been the walking down the street, seeing someone and thinking ‘he’s cute’ but not the ‘fuck you’re hot, I wanna do dirty things with you’. Frank sighs, furiously picking at blades of grass. He shouldn't be thinking about these sort of things, Frank Iero hates everyone. 

“Um, Frank?” Franks head shoots up so fast it’s surprising he didn't get whiplash. Standing there is Gerard, biting his lip. He’s blushing, looking away and nervously fidgeting, his hands curling around each other in front of his stomach. Mikey is standing next to him, looking at Frank with a pokerface.”What?” He scowls out, placing his hands on the ground next to his legs. “Are you okay?” Gerard looks down at Frank, continuing to bite his lip. Frank stares up at him with squinted eyes, “I’m fine.” Mikey scoffs and both Frank and Gerard look at him. “Lying isn't going to get you anywhere, fucker. Just let us help you home, then we’re gone.” Gerard looks at Mikey in shock, harshly whispering “Mikey!” Frank glares at Mikey, who bites his lip and is suddenly regretting saying anything. “Look. You fuckers. I’m fucking fine. I’m o-fucking-kay. So fuck off.” Frank practically growls out and the two of them look taken aback, stepping back a little. Frank sighs angrily looking back down, opening his bag and grabbing his fags, taking one out. He gets his lighter out of his front pocket and lights his cigarette up, inhaling deeply before exhaling through his nose. He glares up at Gerard and Mikey, who look a little scared but haven’t moved. He rolls his eyes. “Look, just fuck off okay. I don’t even wanna go home now, anyway.” He looks away, a pissed off look on his face and puts his fag up to his mouth, inhaling deeply once again. Exhaling through his mouth this time he closes his eyes. When he looks up again Gerard and Mikey still haven't moved and Franks starting to get pissed off for another reason. 

Gerard bites his and looks away, Mikey looking at the ground. Frank rolls his eyes again, inhaling. He sighs heavily again and both of the boys look at Frank, he looks at them with a bit of disgust and anger, “Are you just gonna fucking stand there or are you gonna sit down, cos I ain’t moving.” Gerard looks at Mikey who moves his eyebrow up, Gerard moves his down and Frank just watches in confusion and still anger at what the fuck they’re doing, “Stop fucking doing that with your eyebrows, it’s fucking creepy. Are you like talking through eyebrow communication? That’s so fucking weird.” The two look at Frank with what looks like nervousness. Frank rolls his eyes and they look at each other again, before slowly sitting down. 

Frank sighs heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, there's a lot of eye rolling  
> Tell me what you think,  
> I'm sorry if it's weird I want Frankie and Gee to have hot sex like now but I don't want to rush things so yeah,  
> Speaking of hot sex there should be some soon ;)


	4. Chapter Four

The silence was unbearable. It was probably the most awkward silence Frank has ever been in. Gerard was sitting crossed legged on Franks right side, hands clasped together and in his lap. He was looking at the ground and biting his lips. Mikey was in a similar position, legs crossed and hands resting in his lap. He was looking down and laying with the grass between his legs. Frank was still up against the tree, head up and arms folded around his knees. He was looking at the grey sky trying to make his own little bubble with no awkward silences. Mikey coughed and shifted a little, making Frank and Gerard look up at him. He looked at the two of them before shifting again. “Uh, so um Frank. Are. Are all of those rumours true?” Gerard bites his lip again and looks at Frank, who’s staring at Mikey with squinted eyes. He sighs and looks down, starting to pick at the grass again. “No.” The brothers sigh in somewhat relief and Frank smirks, Gerard seeing this and looking at him in confusion, “Well, some are true. It’s up to you which one’s you think are.” Frank smiles and looks down again, starting to dig a hole in the dirt. Awkward silence fills the air again and Frank sighs, rolling his eyes. “Look, I’m going. You two can either fuck off or be fucking creepy and follow me. I don’t care.” Frank stands up, dusting the back of the pants off and looking at the brothers with an eyebrow raised. They look at each other and slowly stand. Frank turns around, starting to walk, well more like limp, in the direction of his house. His mom should be finished by now so Frank think’s he’s safe. He reaches into his pocket, grabbing his iPod and putting the earphones in. He ignore the two brothers trailing behind him and focuses on his music. 

By the time Frank makes it to his house he wants to amputate his foot. He groans, digging out his keys from his backpack. Gerard and Mikey stand awkwardly behind him, looking around, inspecting the outside of the house. Frank finally opens the door and sticks his head in. Not hearing anything ‘I’m having sex!’ like Frank steps into his house, leaving the door open. The two brothers trail after him, looking around and inspecting the inside of the house. Frank walks towards the kitchen, dropping his bag on the floor nest to the doorway and hobbles over to a cupboard above the countertop. He opens it and takes out a new bandage, some more butterfly bandaids and two Panadol. He drops the items on the kitchen table before walking over to get a glass of water from the other side of the kitchen. Mikey and Gerard step into the room, glancing around. Frank swallows down the tablets, hoisting himself up on the kitchen table. He takes his shoe off again, winces when the fabric of his sock rubs again the bandage. He slowly peels off the bandage and Gerard and Mikey loo at him with worry. Frank growls, startling the brothers, “Stop fucking standing there, I thought you were here to help and doing nothing doesn't fucking help.” Mikey lets his bag slide down from his shoulder and onto the ground, walking over to where Frank is sitting, fort propped up on the table, head hooking onto his knee. Gerard places his bag down more carefully and looks around, “Where’s your medicine cabinet?” Frank scowls and points up at a cupboard. Mikey drags a chair round to face Frank, sitting down. Gerard opens the cabinet and takes out some tissues and a bottle of detol. He turns around and steps towards the two. Mikey nods and grabs the items, placing them next to Franks foot, “Where are your bowls?” Frank mumbles something incoherent and nods in the direction of a cupboard under the bench. He goes over to it and takes a bowl out, stepping to the sink an filling it up with water. He walks back over and places the bowl down, grabbing the detol and adding dome drops into the water. He stirs is a bit with his finger and pushes it over to Mikey. Frank’s staring at the two of them with annoyance and a little itsy bitsy tiny bit of thank. Nobody has ever done anything this nice for him in a long time, even though it’s just cleaning his wound. Frank’s starting to feel the effects of the Pandol and lets out a sigh, he then hisses as Mikey places a detol soaked tissue over his wound. Mikey repeats the action, dabbing a little here and there until there’s no sign of blood and he can properly look at Franks foot. “I think you need stitches,” Frank groans shaking his head, “No, fuck no. Just fucking put the bandage on it.” Mikey sighs and Gerard quirks his mouth a little and shivers at the thought of needles before he starts putting the butterfly bandaids on. Mikey then wraps the new bandage around Franks foot and sighs again when it’s done. 

Frank moves to the edge of the table, stepping off it and grabbing the bowl, placing it in the sink. He looks at the two brothers with a bored expression, “Uh, thanks. You can go now. You know where the door it.” He then turns around to leave, walking into the hall and towards the stairs. He starts climbing the stairs when he hears muffled voices, the sound of bags being moved around an then footsteps. He’s halfway up the stairs when he hears the front door slam shut. Frank rolls his eyes.

-

Frank doesn't go to school the next day, opting to just stay home and have a Friday the 13th marathon. He’s slouching on the couch, a bag of chips lying on his chest, his mom off working a corner when he hears the door bell ring. He sighs heavily, slowly sitting up. He pauses the t.v., standing up and stretching. He doesn't know who would be at the door, he didn't order any pizza and he hasn't done anything that could make the police want to knock on his door, well ring the door bell. He halfway walking down the hallway when the bell goes off again and he groans, shouting “I’m coming, fuck sack!” He growls as he unlocks the door and opens it up a bit, not fully open so that if it’s a murderer he can just shut it in his face. He groans when he see’s it’s Gerard. Gerard bites his lip and blushes a bit, looking away from Franks bored face. He clears his throat a bit, down at Frank through his hair. Frank can’t stop the thoughts of how adorable he looks before it’s too late and he’s suddenly thinking ‘Oh my god, he’s so fucking cute. How is that possible?’ Frank mentally shakes his head. “Uh, sorry if i interrupted you or anything, but um, I bought food and House of 1000 Corpses. Frank frowns a little and Gerard looks away again, as if he’s regretting even thinking about coming over. Frank frowns a little more before he smiles a tiny bit. Gerard looks up at him and he masks his smile with a cough, rolling his eye and looking away, “Yeah, sure whatever. Fuck if I care.” He turns around and starts walk/limping back into the lounge room. Gerard smiles shyly and follows him in, closing the door around him. 

When Gerard walked into the lounge room Frank had sat down in his previous spot, moving to slouch down in his previous position. Gerard walked over and sat down on the end of the couch, it being just big enough for Gerard to sit and Frank to lie down. Gerard placed his bag next to the couch and look at the t.v., Frank un-pausing it. They sat in silence, watching the movie before Frank started to pay attention to Gerard. Frank was clad in a thick jumper and sweatpants while Gerard was sat in skinny jeans and a hoodie. Gerard shifted a little, trying to get a little more comfortable and Frank continued to look at him through squinted eyes. Gerard was pretty hot, Frank had already established that but now he was starting to think that maybe he was okay with Gerard being hot and Frank maybe kinda liking him just a tad bit. Gerard noticing his stares looked at Frank in confusion, an eyebrow raised and a little bit of fear flashing behind his eyes. Frank just stared at him, hand slowly finding its way into the chip bag and taking a chip out. Frank bit it in half, the crunch just being heard over another girls screams. Gerard looked down, blushing under Franks eyes. Silence fell upon them again, as much as it could with the t.v. on but this time not at all awkward as it was yesterday, it was tense but that was from Gerard being confused and a little worried and Frank just staring creepily at Gerard. Gerard glanced at Frank and Frank smirked a little, his mouth quirking up at the side. Gerard looked a title scared for a moment, unsure as to what to do. “You said you wanna help right?” Gerard looked at Frank, eyebrows burrowed together but he nodded. “Come ’ere.” Gerard continued to look at Frank in confusion but obeyed, He stood up and stepped the few steps it took to stand next to Frank. He looked down at him in confusion and Frank just dropped the bag of chips behind his head and on the floor. He patted his stomach and Gerard’s expression didn't change, well except looking even more confused. Frank rolled his eye and grabbed onto Gerard’s hips, pulling him over. Gerard stumbled and fell over Frank his hands placed on the cushion of the couch. Frank continued pulling him and trying to turn around and Gerard did nothing just stayed still. Frank sighed angrily and sat up, finally moving Gerard around so that he was straddling Franks stomach. He smirked up at Gerard who was staring at him with wide eyes, hands resting on his chest. “Mm, kiss me fucker.” Gerard stared down at Frank, his mouth open in shock, he blinked and Frank just continued smirking up at him, moving his arms so that they were folded and under his head. He shuffled around a little and looked up at Gerard with expecting eyes. Gerard opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few seconds before he finally asked, “What?” Frank rolled his eye and bucked his hips up, staring at Frank with a blank face, “I said kiss me fucker. Or y’know, you can do some other things, I don’t mind.” He winked and Gerard shivered a little. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Frank, he liked him quite a bit. Okay, Gerard will admit he didn't really know anything about the guy, though no one really did so he didn't really care about that. He didn’t think Frank was really a bad person, and like Frank had said some of the rumours weren't true so he thought Frank couldn't be that bad. 

It took them a couple more minutes before Gerard sighed and slowly started leaning forward. He got so close to Frank that their noses brushed before Gerard stopped, looking Frank directly in the eyes. Frank stared up at him with practically no emotion and Gerard thought ‘Why?’. He leaned back again and Frank sighed heavily, looking away with a fed up look on his face. He closed his eyes and looked up. Upon opening them he saw Gerard biting his lip, a look of hurt flashing across his eyes. Frank looked at him in annoyance, a bit of confusion evident in his eyes as to why Gerard looked hurt. “No. I’m not gonna kiss you.” Frank stared up at him, a blank expression and Gerard sighed, looking down at his hands fidgeting together in his lap. Frank rolled his eyes, pushing Gerard off of him. He fell backwards, landing kinda awkwardly on the couch. Frank sat up and crawled over him, this time straddling Gerard. He grabbed Gerard’s wrists and held them above his head. Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard firmly. Gerard squeaked and Frank pulled away slightly, “You don’t know what you’re missing.” Gerard shivered as Franks breath ghosted over his lips. Frank let go of Gerard’s wrist, stepping off him and walking over to his bag. He opened it up and took the food and movie out, closing it and heading towards the stairs. He turned around at the door, “You know where the front door is. See yourself out, fucker.” Frank then started walk/limping his way up the stairs and into his room. Gerard continued to lie on the couch, a confused expression once again adorning his features. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lowly sat up, touching his lips. He looked at the door, standing up slowly. He grabbed his bag and headed down the hall towards the door wondering what the hell happened. Frank heard the front door slam shut and smirked a little to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so fucking short, I feel so uninspired but I think it's finally going somewhere!  
> Tell me what you think,  
> I really don't know what happened in this chapter  
> Oh yeah I lied about waiting, I mean it'll probably be a couple more chapters before they get into the kinky shit but i kinda got bored and didn't know where to take it without the intimacy so yeah
> 
> -The first time I tried posting this chapter my wifi stopped for like 5 minutes idk if someones trying to tell me something of if it's aliens but I thought I'd just share-


	5. Chapter Five

"He kissed you?" Miked asked him incredulously. Gerard looked around, checking if any of the students that are still in the hallway are listening. He turns back to Mikey, nodding with wide eyes. Mikey looked down at the ground, thinking for a moment before looking back up with a raised eyebrow, "But I thought you  liked him?" Gerard was about to answer before he was interrupted by Pete jumping on his back, "You like someone? Who! Who!" Gerard looked behind him, Ray, Bob and Lindsey standing there. Alicia walked to stand next to Mikey, smiling shyly up at him. "Uhh.." Gerard so helpfully supplied. He looked over at Lindsey who blushed, "No. I don't like anyone." Gerard turned around back to face Mikey. "Let's go." They nodded and the group started to walk down the hall, Lindsey somewhat pushing Pete out of the way and clinging onto Gerard's arm. She smiled up at him and he smiled awkwardly up at him. 

Once the group finally sat down, lunch in front of them, Ray looked at Gerard with a confused face, glancing at Lindsey who still hadn't left Gerard's side, "Where were you this morning?" Gerard bit his lip and somewhat stabbed his 'fries' with his fork, "Just had some, stuff to do." He shrugged and casual conversation started up. Gerard tried to eat, joining in the conversation occasionally but found it hard when Lindsey was pressed up uncomfortably against Gerard. He sighed heavily and let his fork drop to his plate - now plastic, after what happened with Frank the school didn't want any more students to get hurt, but mostly so that if a student got hurt they wouldn't get sued. "What's up?" Lindsey looked up at Gerard with an unknown emotion in her eyes, Gerard couldn't decipher it. He sighed again, threading his fingers through his hair. He glanced over at Franks table before looking down at Lindsey, "It's nothing really, just some stuff with a guy." Lindsey stared up at him with wide eyes, most if the table looking at him with wide eyes actually, "What happened? Is someone bullying you? Gerard why didn't you say anything before?" Ray looked at him with a shocked expression, hurt flashing behind his eyes. Mikey tried to conceal his laughter but ended up failing, Gerard smiling and giggling a little as well, "No no. God no. It's nothing like that, it's just..." Gerard sighed and rested his cheek on his hand, being propped up on the table. They looked at him with confusion but he just shook his head, closing his eyes. "Doesn't matter.” They let it pass and everything continued the way it would normally. The only one who didn't let it pass was Lindsey, who continued to look up at him with concern. She shook her head and Gerard looked up at her. She smiled at him and leant down, whispering in his ear, “Meet up with me after school?” Gerard looked at her in confusion before slowly nodding his head. She smiled brightly at him, “Awesome, meet me outside next to the fire exit, y’know the one where the smokers go.” He nodded and she smiled even wider, cuddling up to his side even more. Gerard just sighed and wished for the day to go faster.

-

Gerard headed down the noisy hallway, dodging laughing jocks and groups of giggling girls. He sighed heavily, his headache slowly getting worse. He just wanted this meeting thing with Lindsey to be over and done with so he could go home and sleep and maybe put his hand down his pants thinking about Franks lips. He shook his head, smiling back at a girl who smiled at him. He rounded a corner, careful not to bump into each other and visibly relaxed when he saw the fire exit door. He speed up a little, sharply stepping away when a kid turned around. He forcefully opened the blue door and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Lindsey jumped as Gerard burst through, sighing as soon as the cool air hit his skin. She laughed lightly and Gerard turned to face her. He stepped over to her, leaning back against the brick wall. She walked so she was standing in front of him and smiled up shyly, biting her bottom lip. Gerard looked down at her and she hugged herself, “So, um. I know we only met two days ago, but like, there’s this gig at the Flicker on Friday night, and uh I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.” She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, fluttering her yes a little. He sighed and looked away, “Like, on a date?” He looked down at her and she blushed, looking at her feet for a bit before back up at Gerard. “Only if you want it to be.” He stared at her while she bit the insides of her cheeks, taking turns in looking up at Gerard through her eyelashes before down at her feet. He sighed, “Yeah, sure. Text me the details later?” Her head shot up and she smiled widely, “Yeah, okay, see you later.” He smiled and she bit her lip, walking away. Once she was out of view he sighed again, rubbing his hands over his face. What had he done? He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Frank, and he wouldn't mind kissing him again either. It was just that he didn't want to just be a toy to Frank, someone he would use when he was in the mood. He didn’t want to just have sex with Frank, he wanted a relationship. I mean yeah if push comes to shove and the only thing he could get out of Frank was sex then he’ll take it, but he would much rather prefer to go on dates then get called over at 1AM. His best chance at a relationship was with Lindsey. He had to admit she was pretty cute, and he could grow to like her but he couldn't stop the voice in the back of his head saying she was just a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short omg   
> Tell me what you think,  
> soo shoorttt


	6. Chapter Six

The rest of the week went by normally for both Gerard and Frank, with the exception of Frank’s normally being lazing around on the couch, watching movies, eating chips and having a very small part of his brain wishing that Gerard would come over again. Lindsey had decided that she’d spend every waking moment next to Gerard, so even though he wanted to visit again, even if he had to go after five minutes from arriving because Frank just wanted him to blow him or something Gerard still wanted to go. Mikey was starting to Find Lindsey’s actions annoying but he decided to just spend the rest of the week with Alicia. Pete had started talking about a guy named Patrick who was in his music class, but like wouldn't stop talking so Ray and Bob had to endure that. Once Friday come round Gerard was starting to wish he hadn't said yes and Frank was out of chips. Now Frank would usually be ‘whatever there’s other stuff to eat’ but there wasn’t, and he’d put of going to get more food for nearly the whole day, refusing to acknowledge his grumbling stomach. It was during the moment when Robert Neville shoots Fred that Frank feels like if he doesn't eat something then he’s going to die. Frank’s legitimately thinking he’s going to die if he doesn't eat anything and his foot’s healing and not so sore anymore so he decides he should just get off his fucking ass and get more chips. He walks up the stairs and into his bedroom, aiming to find some clothes that are more appropriate. He grabs a pair of underwear and some baggy jeans, taking off his sweatpants and putting them on. He goes over to his closet and takes out a bouncing souls shirt, putting his now clean and spaghetti stain free black flag jumper over the top. He slides on his battered converse and starts walking down the steps just as his stomach decides to growl at him particularly loudly. “Shut the fuck up.” He grumbles out, wincing a little as he outs all his weight on his bad foot.

He makes it out of his, through the park and to the shops seemingly unharmed and sighs in relief as he walks over to the baskets, grabbing one and heading for the confectionary aisle. He’s just finished stuffing five bags of different types of chips into his bag before someone taps on his back. He growls and turns around glaring before smirking at the person, “You kissed Gerard.” Mikey waters at him blankly and Franks smirk only widens. He lifts his head up and turns around slowly walking down the aisle to make sure Mikey starts following him. “So what if I did? What does it have to do with you?” Frank looks at Mikey through the corner of his eye, seeing Mikey staring at the back of his head with a small smile, “Oh, it has nothing to do with me,” Mikey walks so he’s in step with Frank and holds his hands behind his back, looking forward before saying, “Just thought I’d let you know he’s going out with Lindsey now.” Frank growls and Mikey smirks a little. Frank huffs and glares harshly at nothing in particular, “Whatever, fucker can do whatever he wants.” Mikey continues to smirk. “You know, you’re not as bad as everyone says you are.” Frank scoffs at this, rolling his eyes. He rounds the corner into the next aisle, Mikey following him. He looks around, picking up two bottles of coke and placing them in his basket. Mikey ‘mhmm’s and turns to face Frank fully. Frank stops and stares at him, “Whatever. Tell Bob that if he doesn't have any ready for me he’s dead.” Mikey looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Frank sighs in annoyance, “He’ll know what I mean, just tell him.” Frank turns to walk away and Mikey nods, Frank not caring if he did or not.

Frank makes his way towards the cash register, lining up behind an old lady. She stares at him in anger, most likely ‘why are you eating that much junk food?’ and ‘gosh, all these kids with their pierced faces and tattoos’ and just plain ‘you’re a faggot, aren't you? go die faggot!’. He glares at her and she glares back, “What the fuck are you looking at?” The lady turns around, chin up and eyes closed, ignoring Frank. He scoffs and waits. By the time the lady finishes and he’s payed for everything he thinks if he doesn't open one of these chip packets now and eat he’s going to drop dead form his stomach eating itself. He’s actually in pain, and his mood’s even lower from finding out Gerard’s dating that girl and that lady down at him in disgust. He rips open a packet of smiths and grabs a handful of chips, trying not to but stuffing his face with the chips. He sighs as the more he eats the more the pain in his stomach subsides and starts walking back in the direction of his house. It’s when he’s leisurely walking and eating through the park that he remembers the gig at Flicker. He really wanted to go, even though he can’t remember what the band’s name is, and his mood drops even more when he realises even though he really wanted to go it would be worth it is his wound opened up and took longer to heal. He wouldn't usually not go to a gig because he had a scrap or bruise somewhere because he liked the numbing pain but his foot fucking hurt. Plus the faster his foot healed the faster he could go to school, and even though he refuses to believe he wants to go back to school he does even if it’s only to see Gerard. He shakes his head and continues to walk back home, he just wants to watch I Am Legend, play some cod and go to sleep. 

-

Gerard’s fretting over what pants he wants to wear - What? He hasn't been to a gig in forever and he’ never heard of Flicker before so he doesn't know if its going to be packed and get stuffy or if it’s gonna be calm and cool - when Mikey bursts into his room. He squeals and tries to cover his underwear, Mikey just rolling his eyes and falling face first onto Gerard’s bed. Gerard decides to just put on the black skinnies as Mikey turns over and rests his head on his propped up hand. He watches Gerard with an amused smile before speaking out, “So, I ran into Frank at the shops.” Gerard turned around so fast Mikey had to stifle a laugh. Gerard blushed, bit the insides of his cheeks and looks down, Mikey just deciding to laugh at him. Gerard looks up, though not looking directly at Mikey, “You did, um-“ Mikey stops laughing and looks at Gerard with a bigger amused smile, “He looked pretty pissed when I said you’re going out with Lindsey.” Gerard looks at Mikey in the eye, silently asking if he's lying or not. Mikey rolls his eyes and smiles slightly, telling Gerard he’s being serious, “Um, well. I. Whatever, as you said I’m going out with Lindsey so it doesn't matter what he thinks.” Gerard turns around grumpily, his head high and eyes closed. Mikey laughs a little, “Sure Gee.” Gerard mumbles something incoherent and finishes getting ready.

-

Gerard arrives at Lindsey’s at 8:00 on the dot. Surprising her mother when ‘such a handsome man comes knocking on the door asking for my daughter’. He blushes a little at the not so subtle wink he receives from Lindsey’s mom, stepping inside and waiting for Lindsey in her living room. She comes walking into the room in a red plaid skirt much like the ones she wears at school with black tights underneath, a long sleeved white button up shirt and a black vest. She’s wearing converse, bright red lipstick and her hair up in pigtails and Gerard suddenly feels underdressed. She smiles sweetly at him and he tries his hardest to smile back, standing up and walking to where Lindsey stands in the doorway. They turn and face where the front door is, walking own the hall, Lindsey shouting out, “See you mom! We’ll be back later!” They're out and closing the door when they hear a “Okay sweetie! Have fun you two!” Gerard sighs lightly, while Lindsey calls back, “Love you mom!” Lindsey locks the door and walks down the steps to where Gerard is standing, linking her hands with his and looking up at him. He looks down and smiles lightly, turning back to look at his car. He starts walking towards it and Lindsey follows, giggling lightly when he opens the door for her. He walks around to the drivers side and hops in, glancing at Lindsey before closing his door and starting the car. He turns the radio on and they sit in somewhat comfortable silence all the way to the Flicker. 

When they get out of the car Lindsey’s hand finds Gerard’s again and he looks down at them intertwined. He looks up to find Lindsey staring at him with a wide smile. He smiles back and they head for the front door. They get in fine and Gerard’s hit with instant regret of wearing his black skinnies when he see’s the place is practically packed to the rafters with people, the band already playing and a small mosh pit already forming. Lindsey laughs and looks up at Gerard’s shocked face, squeezing his hand a little, “Looks like we’re a bit late, huh?” Gerard nods and snaps out of his trance like state, his eyes sweeping over the crowd before looking down at Lindsey sheepishly, “Shall we?” She smiles widely and nods, pulling Gerard into the crowd and all the way up to the front, dodging the mosh pit on the way. They stop at the edge, at the wall of death and start jumping around and laughing. They sing along to some of the covers the band does and laugh at each other as they take turns in doing weird dance moves. Before they know it they’re sweating like crazy and the shows over. Gerard sighs in relief as they step outside and into the cool air. The gig finished around ten minutes ago, them spending five minutes working their way to the bar to get some water before spending another five trying to get out of the bar. Lindsey sighs along with Gerard, smiling up at the sky. She links her fingers with Gerard’s again, smiling wide up at him. He smiles just as wide back, having thoroughly enjoyed himself. “That was so much fun.” She laughs at him and nods in agreement, staring up at him lovingly. He coughs a little and motions in the direction of the car with his head. “We should probably get going, before your mother starts to worry.” She smiles up at him lightly before nodding and squeezing his hand. They start walking towards the car in a comfortable silence. 

The drive back to Lindsey’s house was much like the drive to the Flicker, the radio turned on and them sitting in a comfortable silence, heads bopping along to a song. By the time Gerard pulls up outside Lindsey’s house he can;t wait to go home and take a long, hot shower - thinking about Frank is optional. Lindsey turns towards him and undoes her seatbelt, biting her lip and blushing a little. Gerard turns to face her, head titled a little in confusion. “Um, I had a really great time tonight.” Gerard smiles and nods his head, “Yeah, me too.” She looks up at Gerard and blushes more, before racing out and taking Gerard’s face in her hands, tilting her head and bringing her lips to his. He doesn't know what to do for a while and just before Lindsey pulls away he starts to kiss back a little. After a few seconds he pulls back and blushes, Lindsey blushing just as much. “Uh I, I shouldn’t.” He looks away as Lindsey looks at him in confusion. She tilts her head and her face washes over in sadness. Gerard’s about to tell her he can’t because he doesn't actually like her before he see’s how heartbroken she looks. He knows it’d be more wrong to not say anything now and stop it before it even starts but he can’t bring himself to say anything, “I just, I’m not a big kiss on the first date, more kiss on the second date.” Lindsey suddenly smiles wide again, her face looking brighter then ever, “So uh, text you later?” She nods her head and bites her lip. Gerard smiles weakly at her and she turns around to open her door. She steps out and before closing it says, “Talk to you later, Gee.” She winks and he nods his head. She closes the door and he sighs heavily. He watches until she’s closed the front door to start driving home. He starts the car and gets to his house as fast as he can. As soon as the cars off he hits his head on the steering wheel, groaning. He stays in that position for a while before getting out of the car. He locks it before opening the front door, dragging his feet all the way down the hall and to his basement bedroom. He finds Mikey sitting on his bed reading a comic and drops face first next to him. Mikey looks p form the issue of X-Men: First Class he’s reading to look at Gerard smugly. “Have a good time?” Gerard groans, “I fucked up Mikey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the niigghtte  
> Tell me what you think,  
> I know the last one was short but I wanted to break it up so it's ask out one halter and date the next so yeah


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * just to let everyone know, I fucking love Lindsey okay? It's just that in the story she's a bit of a bitch, so don't let my personality i've made Lindsey have effect your view on her, k? just clearing that up c: *

By the time Monday rolls around Frank feels pretty safe to go out. He’s just finished showering and is trying to find something to wear. It’s getting colder and colder and with his shitty immune system he’s gonna have to layer up. He takes out and puts on his usual underwear and socks before heading over to his closet. He gets out a baggy-ish pair of jeans and a tight long sleeved top. He puts them on before putting on a baggy black t-shirt and his black flag hoodie. He picks up his bag, his pack of fags, his lighter and his phone before he makes his way down the stairs and out of the house. Checking the time before he plants the earbuds in he see’s he’s gonna be late. He rolls his eyes and thinks whatever, he has math first and Mrs. Hunters won’t mind. He starts walking in the direction of the park walking through it and down the road to the school. Upon arriving he see’s what he expected, no one outside and no one in the halls. He whistles while casually strolling through the halls and to his locker, opening it up and banging it closed as loud as he can. He smirks at the freshman english teacher and waves as the teacher rolls his eyes and closes the door. He continues his way down the hall and rounds a corner, walking until he reaches his classroom. He knocks once before barging in, a smirk on his face. Mrs. Hunters scowls and Frank starts heading to his seat at the back. He sits down like he usually does, taking no care of his chair or his ass for that matter. A loud thump sounds through the room and a creach of the chair legs moving along the plastic floor before Mrs. Hunters starts talking again. Frank turns to look at Gerard who’s already looking at him through his hair. Frank smirks and winks at him and Gerard turns to look at his book in front of him quickly. Frank just tilts his chin up and turns to look out of the window. He never did find out if that bird got better.

-

By the time it was Lunch Frank was three things; bored, hungry and horny. He slowly made his way to the cafeteria, dreading what ‘food’ the lunch lady would be serving. He made his way to the line, not caring if he was walking in old lady speed and holding up anyone. He passed a table where the freshman who tripped was sitting at and stopped momentarily, staring at the kid until he noticed Frank. When the freshman notices Frank he just stares at him with blank face though behind his eyes is ‘do that again and I’ll fucking kill you’. The freshman looks away with wide eyes and bits his bottom lip and Frank walks away. He stands in the line and yawns, scratching his elbow and stretching his back. He sniffs a little and steps forward. When he makes it to the front of the line he has a tray with salad and some ‘fries’. He sniffs again as he hands the lunch lady his money. She shakes her head when he turns around and he looks over his shoulder glaring at her. He rolls his eyes and makes his way over to hid table. Once he finally sits down he sighs heavily, stomach growling. Opening his bag and taking out the usual pencil and fiend notebook he places the items next to him. He finally starts eating his lunch and opens his notebook, sketching a Gibson Les Paul with a zombie head on it. He feels eyes on him so he looks up after adding some blood splatter and see’s Gerard looking at him. He blushes and looks down, Mikey who’s sitting on his left side looking up and smirking at Frank. Frank scowls and Mikey turns to look at Ray. Frank rolls his eyes and finishes off eating. His phone rings, Frank just hearing the tune of Scream coming out of his bag. He opens his bag up, taking the phone out to find he has a message. He forgot to change the text to vibrate and not ring. Looking down he see’s ‘4pm@bluetree’ he smirks slightly, looks like Mikey remembered to tell Bob. He closes his phone and puts it away in his bag, his pencil and notebook following after. He stands up, not bothering to put his tray and plate away and starts walking to the entrance. He passes Gerard’s table and smirks at Bob who tries his best to ignore him. 

Making his way out of the cafeteria Frank walks down the hall in the direction of the fire exit, badly wanting a smoke. He rounds the corner and spots the door, already getting his fag and lighter out. By the time he makes it out of the hall he’s lit his smoke and is inhaling deeply. The door swings closed and he exhales through his nose, taking pleasure in the stinging. His eyes water a little and he smiles. He shivers as he takes his next inhale, wrapping his arms around himself. As he’s exhaling he hears the door open, turning to face the laughing group of sophomores who have stepped outside. He glares at them, one of them spotting him and shutting up. The others stop laughing and turn to face Frank, one looking away and biting his lip. Frank silently growls, “What are you looking at?” The turns around with his chin up, taking another hit and attempting, and succeeding, in making smoke rings. The guy who first noticed him coughs and the group start walking away from Frank, stopping around ten metres from him. He scowls down at the floor and inhales again. He drops the fag and steps on it, getting annoyed with the murmuring and mumbling the group is making. Frank shoves open the door and starts walking towards his locker. He stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets and turns around the corner, making a left instead of a right. He continues up and stops when he reaches his locker. He opens it up with a shove and takes out his history book even though he probably won’t be using it. He puts his unused math book in its place and slams the metal door shut, glaring at a kid who's standing on the opposite side of the hall doing the same, swapping books. The kid turns around quickly and Frank snarls, his hands resuming position in his pockets. He heads in the direction of his history classroom, wanting to get there first so he can glare in disgust at everyone who walks in the door. He’s almost there, passing the boys toilets, when the door swings open and nearly hits him in the face. He steps back with wide eyes, starting to death glare and growl at the guy before he see’s who it it. Gerard notices that Frank was right there and his hands go to his mouth, eyes wide in apology. Frank smirks at him and Gerard starts to blush, closing his mouth and lowering his hands. Before the door closes Frank peers in, seeing if anyone was in the toilets. Spotting no one he grabs Gerard by the shoulders and pushes him back into the bathroom. The door closes behind them and Frank keeps pushing Gerard back, Gerard grabbing onto Franks forearms, confusion written on his face while he stumbles backwards. Frank lets his bag fall off his shoulder before he kicks open a stall and shoves Gerard in, Gerard almost tripping over, his bag falling onto the ground. Frank crowds his way into the stall and closes it behind him, locking it.

“What, what are you doing?” Frank smirks at Gerard and turns them around so Gerard’s back is against the door instead of being in front of the toilet. Frank just goes ‘shh’ and continues to hold onto Gerard’s waist. Gerard’s about to talk again when Frank leans up and starts kissing him. Gerard squeaks much like the first time, at the coldness of Franks piercing and at the shock. Gerard’s just about to push Frank back when he bits Gerard’s lip. Gerard opens his mouth and Frank forcefully pushes his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard does a lot of nothing for a bit, Frank just slowly kissing Gerard, occasionally nipping at Gerard’s bottom lip and sucking on his tongue before Gerard slowly wraps his arms around Frank’s neck and kisses back. They start slowly, Gerard now occasionally nipping at Franks bottom lip, causing Frank to smirk, before Frank starts to get more aggressive. He pushes his whole body against Gerard’s, sucking on his tongue and making Gerard moan. Frank can feel that Gerard’s half hard and he smirks at that, gently moving up making Gerard moan down Frank’s throat once again. Frank starts to grind against Gerard and continues kissing him. Gerard grinds down, meeting Franks hip and moans lightly, threading his hands in Franks hair, tugging and making Frank finally moan. Frank pulls away and nudges Gerard’s head up with his nose, poking under Gerard’s chin, his breath ghosting over the pale skin. Gerard shivers and Frank smirks, dragging his teeth down Gerard’s neck before biting down. Gerard moans loudly and bucks his hips up, searching for fraction. He can’t believe he’s doing this, especially in the school bathroom. He’s going against his morals of dating and using without even thinking about it, and he just established the whole ‘not letting Frank use me’ two days ago. The thing is though, is that Gerard really can’t seem to find a fuck to give. He frankly doesn't care because even though he may regret it later, right now he feels good. Frank starts kissing back up his neck, nibbling and kneading some of the skin between his teeth before lapping his tongue over the sensitive skin, wanting to make marks but knowing that he shouldn’t, not yet at least. He ruts his hips up, meeting Gerard’s and moan into his neck, Gerard opening his neck up more at the vibrations. Frank starts to bite the skin under Gerard’s ear and he shudders, bucking his hips and moaning loudly. Frank starts kissing back down Gerard’s neck, occasionally biting at the skin until he reaches the hem of Gerard’s shirt. He pulls the neck down, thinking ‘What the fuck’ and starts to bit and suck and lick at the skin, forming a hickey. He doesn't think Gerard will be doing anything soon that’ll require him to take his shirt off with someone else being able to see it so he continues to knead the skin. Gerard moans and pants, his mouth falling open as he bucks his hips, grinding his hard dick against Frank’s. Frank moans against the sensitive skin and Gerard pants again.

Once satisfied with the forming mark Frank’s lips meet Gerard’s again, Frank kissing Gerard hard. Gerard’s leg finds it way around Frank, hooking it and pulling Frank impossibly closer.Frank grinds up and Gerard moans loudly, one hand falling to rest on Franks waist and the other just sitting along his shoulder and neck, as if he was hanging off of Frank. Frank’s hands start to wander, his fingertips trailing up and down Gerard’s sides before gripping hard on his hips, most likely going to bruise after Franks death grip. Frank pants open mouth against Gerard’s lips and thrusts his hips up, feeling a familiar warmth forming in his lower region. Gerard continues to moan and hold Frank tight against him as Frank thrusts up. The warning bell goes off just as Frank starts to bit on Gerard’s lip again and lazily kiss him, Gerard occasionally fiddling with Frank’s lip ring. Frank’s thrusts start to become frantic as the final bell goes off, Gerard a sweating, panting, hot mess and Frank just concentrating on the pleasure about to burst. Gerard moans out quite loudly and comes in his pants, his mouth wide open against Franks. The warmth in Gerard’s pants sets Frank off and he comes shortly after, a shudder running through his spin. 

The two of them pant as they start to come down from their post orgasmic haze. Frank letting go of Gerard’s hips and Gerard’s arms falling to his sides as they catch their breath. Frank composes himself, coughing and taking deep breaths, before Gerard. He reaches behind Gerard and unlocks the stall, stepping over Gerard’s fallen bag and walking over to the sink. Gerard’s still standing in the stall as Frank walks out of the bathroom, picking up his bag and deciding to head in the direction of the fire exit, wanting another smoke and wanting to go home. Gerard picks up his bag and walks to the sink, leaning on the ceramic and looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is somehow messy, his lips parted and glazed with saliva, hardly noticeable pink marks littering his neck and a few on his lips, and a massive hickey starting to form under his shirt. His clothes are rustled and askew and Gerard’s face is flushed. All in all he looks like he’s just had sex, so he turns the tap on and gathers some water in his cupped hands before splashing it on his face. He uses his shirt to dry it off and straightens everything out, tousling his hair a bit. He sighs and looks down at his hands, the post orgasmic haze finally wearing off and a sense of strange regret yet happiness overcoming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo. shoortt.  
> Tell me what you think,  
> Bathroom Sex! (finally)


	8. Chapter Eight

Gerard walks out of the bathroom five minutes later, having deeming himself somewhat presentable. He takes his phone out, opening up a group message, ‘m goin hm, feeling sick :(’. He sends the message and starts walking to the front office. Once in he steps up to the front desk, the receptionist smiling up at him, “How can I help you sweetie?” Gerard grips tighter on his stomach, “I feel really sick, bad stomach craps, can I go home?” He makes a pained face and the lady looks at him sympathetically. “Sure thing sweetie, just let me put it in the system.” Gerard sighs in relief inwardly and makes another pained face when the lady looks up at him again, “What’s your name sweetie?” The lady softly smiles at him as he answers, “Gerard Way.” The lady nods and continues typing before smiling up and Gerard, “You can go now sweetie, take care.” He nods and starts backing up. He turns and opens the door, stepping out into the hallway. Once out he lets go of his stomach and heads towards his locker. He opens the metal door and stuffs the books he doesn't need in, closing it and heading back down the hallway to the front entrance. 

-

The next day Frank arrived late again, annoying Mrs. Hunters even though Frank thinks she should be used to it by now. He collapses in his seat and takes out his fiend notebook along with a pencil, Mrs. Hunters milling as she thinks he’s taking out his math book. He roll his eyes at that and starts scribbling down black ghostly figures. He continues chewing his gum trying to be loud but not make those disgusting squelching noises. He erases out some eyes on a figure and starts to blow a bubble, turning to look at Gerard before it pops. Mrs. Hunters huffs and turns around pointing her finger at Frank, “Get rid of that gum right now Mr. Iero.” Frank continues to chew, looking at her blankly before taking the gum out of his mouth, sticking under his table. Mrs. Hunters face goes red, Frank just shrugs and continues on with his drawing. He looks at Gerard through the corner of his eye and licks his lips, making Gerard blush and turn back to face the front of the classroom. Frank smirks and continues scribbling. 

After math Frank has english, he has that with Gerard, Ray and Pete. Frank likes his english teacher, she’s and old lady who gets flustered a lot and talks with her hands. She’s not one to be in on all the gossip so while Mrs. Hunters is bitching about Frank in the teachers lounge Ms. Desterly is off sitting in the library, meaning she doesn't know that Frank is ‘your friendly neighbourhood psychopath’. She smiles sweetly at him when he walks into the classroom and he smiles back a little, nodding. He makes his way to the back of the classroom, glaring at anyone who looks at him and sits down in a heap. No one sits next to him in this classroom, and there was a spare seat in the front next to Ray for Gerard to sit in so he can isolate himself pretty well. Ms. Desterly once kept Frank to ask if he was okay, and that if he just didn't have any friends in the classroom. Frank just smiled at her and said, ‘I’m fine, I’m just not a very sociable person, I like being alone’ to which she smiled and nodded understandingly and replied with, ‘Oh, that’s okay then, I was like that when I was your age, preferring to be by myself then with all the other kids’. He had smiled at her and she let him go to recess. 

Frank takes his fiend notebook out of his bag, along with a blood splattered one. The blood splattered one is his english notebook, as he likes writing about all the poems and short stories Ms. Desterly reads to them, and the first tim Ms. Desterly saw the notebook, instead of telling him to get another more school appropriate one she smiled widely and told him she liked it. Frank sometimes wishes his grandma was like her. He opens his fiend book up and finishes shading around his drawing, glaring at the kids when they walk into the door. Ms. Desterly has turned around and is writing something on the board so Frank doesn't have to worry about her catching him, she did once and he just told her they shoved him into his locker ‘cos I’m so short, they think it’s funny’ and she just patted him on the back sympathetically and didn't question it, staring sternly at the group of boys but not talking to them because ‘I’ve already gotten it sorted out, no need to worry Ms. Desterly’. Seriously, sometimes Frank thinks it’s funny how with every other teacher they would say he was the one who pushed them into the locker, with Ms. Desterly Frank enjoys having that sense of innocence, but he doesn't think about it being innocence as that just brings back memories he doesn't want to think about. Before Ms. Desterly starts talking Frank thanks whatever god there is that his fathers dead, again. 

-

Frank steps into the Art classroom with a new piece of gum in his mouth, popping the bubble that he’d just formed. With a blank look on his face he makes his way to his usual table, finding it free. He lets his bag fall to the floor next to his usual seat and goes to get his painting, not caring if you’re supposed to wait for the teacher. He picks up his jar of paintbrushes and his paints and makes his way to the table, putting the items down and getting ready. He starts adding detail to the leaves in his scene, a man siting on a chair in an opening in a forest. Doesn’t seem too bad, apart from the fact that the man sitting in the chair is dead, naked and currently being torn apart by ravens. The man’s head was hung back, a raven sitting on it, leaning down at pecking at the flesh above his eye socket. Eye socket because his eye was currently being eaten by a raven sitting in the guys lap, blood on its back feathers from the guys stomach being torn open, organs falling out and onto the ground, where other ravens are sitting in the pool of blood and feasting on the guys insides. There’s a raven sitting in side the guys stomach, head up and tearing at the guys heart, just being able to see the figure through the torn lungs and the gaps between the ribs. The guys face is hardly recognisable, the skin being shredded and muscle showing through, a little bone peaking past the muscle. His lips are in the mouth of a raven sitting in the tree above him, the guys teeth on show. The chair is old and splintering, stained with the blood of the man. The trees are dead and the leaves are darkening, falling to the ground around the man. The mans throat has been slit open, being the cause of death before being left out in the middle or nowhere, a yellow tint of the fat and a tiny bit of white of the mans slit tracheal cartilage showing through. Frank’s quiet proud of this one, even though the actual body is anatomically incorrect and the ravens and trees don’t look normal the detail he’s put in the blood and organs and how the blood falls is amazing for someone on Franks level of artistic talent. 

The table jolts a little as Gerard and Pete sit down, making Frank look up and glare at them. Gerard looks away blushing and Pete just mumbles a small “Sorry” and turns to look at Gerard, raising an eyebrow in confusion at his flushed face. Gerard shakes his head and bites hi lip, willing his blush to go down. Frank smirks at him and looks down, continuing on his painting while the third kid who Frank doesn't pay attention to sits down. Frank tunes out the world and continues painting, blocking out everyone.

-

By the time lunch rolls around Frank’s nearly finished with his painting. A couple of kids finished this lesson but Frank didn’t bother to look at them. They have a presentation at the end anyway, where Frank has to go and fake interest while looking at his classmates paintings, then look at their facial expressions when they look at Franks picture. He smiles at the thought and walks with most of the students to the cafeteria. He gets pushed forward by a group of jocks and turns around, eyes wide with ‘I’m going to fucking kill you’. When he turns he see’s it’s the same guy who asked about his scar. The kid has a scowl on his face, about to snarl out ‘Watch where you’re going, fag’ when the kid see’s who it is. He frowns and starts opening and closing his mouth, Frank just glares at him, twitching his eye for good measure and growls out, “Pay attention next time, fuckhead.” The guy nods, his friends following in suit and Frank glares at each one of them before looking at the kid again. He scowls and turns around, wanting to just get some fucking food. When Frank first got his reputation of ‘don’t even fucking breathe my way or I’ll fucking kill you’ he found it funny when he would get into something with the jocks and they’d be scared of him, really, Frank Iero shortest fucking kid in the year and the jocks are terrified that he’ll break into their house while they sleep and brutally murder them, cutting their parents tongues off and stuffing the flesh into their eye sockets. Frank remembers that, wanting to draw someone with tongues in their eyes.

Frank walks into the cafeteria behind a group of girls, pushing the door back open and making his way to the line. He joins in the line behind the same group of girls, coughing a little and running his hand through his hair. One of the girls looks at him from over her shoulder and smirks, biting her lip and winking. Frank looks at her with disgust and rolls his eyes. She frowns and turns forward again, her friends giggling at her. By the time Frank reaches the front of the line with his usual salad he’s irritated from all the giggling and whispering the girls where doing. When the lunch lady shakes her head at him, Frank giving her the money he snaps, practically growling out “What?” The lunch lady looks at him in surprise and he just snarls at her, turning around with a death glare on his face and not so maturely stomping over to his table. He glares at anyone who looks at him and sits down harshly at the table, not so subtly slamming the tray on the wood. He again glares at anyone who looked at him and starts stabbing at his salad, a piece of ‘tomato’ flying off somewhere. Halfway through eating he gets his fiend book out and a pencil, wanting to start drawing a guy with tongues for eyes. He starts sketching and eating, leaning on his left arm. He glances up, looking at Gerard’s table. Mikey’s looking at him, Pete, Ray and Bob talking lividly about something. He stares blankly at Mikey who’s staring blankly back at him. They continue to stare at each other until Frank gets bored and looks over at Gerard. The girl, Lindsey, is clinging off of Gerard’s arm, the two of them talking. Lindsey giggles at something Gerard says and leans up to kiss him. Franks eyes go furious but his face is still blank. He looks back over to Mikey, who’s smirking at him. Frank just smirks back, wondering if Gerard told Mikey about the bathroom. Mikey looks at him with a raised eyebrow before being dragged into conversation by Pete. Frank looks back down at his picture, continuing to sketch.  
-

When Lunch finishes Frank has sort of calmed down, but really isn't looking forward to P.E. He trudges his way down the near empty hallway, most students having already gotten into their classes. He continues his way to the gymnasium, passing students at their lockers and making sure his pack of smokes are safely in his back pocket. When he reaches the gym he walks over to the lockers, weaving his way through the group of guys who got their early and have already changed. He steps into the smelly room, wrinkling his nose up in disgust at the strong smell of sexual frustration and sweat. He cringes and continues down to his locker, walking past the aisle of other lockers before rounding the corner to where his is. He’s met with the view of Gerard taking his shirt off, his barely there muscles working under the pale skin. Gerard’s quite skinny, Frank thinks, though not too skinny. Frank continues walking down to his locker, stopping five lockers away from Gerard and on the other side of a group of tanned boys. Frank starts taking his hoodie off, placing it in his opened locker and then works on taking his shirt off. He folds it and puts it in his locker, his gaze falling on Gerard through the corner of his eyes. Gerard’s staring at his tattoos with his shirt in his hands, raking his eyes over Franks back to his face. He blushes and looks away when he meets Franks stare, Frank smirking and finishing off getting changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, so fucking shooortt.  
> Tell me what you think,  
> Again I made it short cos of stuff that you'll find out later ;)


	9. Chapter Nine

Frank’s going through his weekly regret of smoking, panting hard while finishing off his laps. He comes to a slow stop, bending over before standing up straight and folding his arms behind his head, taking deep breaths. He can hardly feel the cold through his overheated body, his face flushed and sweat trickling annoyingly and ticklishly down his neck. Once he regains his breath he swipes the back of his hand over his forehead, then using both of his hands and raking his fingers through his hair to get his fringe out of his face. He slowly starts walking towards the coach, waiting for what to do next, he can’t be bothered to waste the coach’s time, he just wants this day to be over so he can go home and have a date with Jack while watching Evil Dead. “Alright guys, I have nothing else planned so just head inside, grab a ball and do whatever you want!” Some of the guys cheer and some do nothing, part of that do nothing group is Frank. He wonders if he tries to go home early if he’ll get caught. The coach, while being a lazy fatass, is very observant where as with other teachers he could ‘Scale and gut a fish in the middle of class, cutting it into cubes and wrapping the raw fish in gold foil! The teacher only realised what he was doing in the corner when she smelt the fish!’ without getting caught but with Mr. Sanders, if he so much as took a piece of gum out of his pocket he would see and Frank would get in trouble. Knowing this Frank decides to just go and sit on the bleaches, up high and in the corner. 

-

Frank thinks he’s going to pass out from boredom until the coach finally blows his whistle, yelling out, “Okay kids, bells gonna go in ten, get your asses back to the locker room!” Frank stands up and starts walking down the steps, taking two steps at a time and jumping the last two and onto the ground. He heads to the lockers, a bit off to the side of the rest of the class. He stuffs his hands into the shorts, relishing in the feeling of some warmth. Without really realising it he was starting to feel cold, Frank guesses he was so in the zone of utter boredom that he didn't notice the temperature starting to get colder in the gym. He walks into the disgusting room and heads for his locker, walking past a couple of aisle before turning. He steps around some guys, trying not to get hit in the face. Once a guy hit him in the face, making him have a nose bleed. This resulted in the guy having a tree branch fall on him. It wasn't actually Frank, even though people say it was. Frank just thought it was karma, much like when one girl tripped and tried to grab onto Franks arm, digging her fake nails into his skin. He has one scar that has almost disappeared, two that you can only see in a particular light and one where its thicker at the end of the scar, as her middle finger’s nail tore off and stuck itself into his skin. He says her karma was her breaking her nose as she face planted into the ground and others say he tripped her because she stepped on his foot or something, Frank loses track of those types of things. 

Arriving at his locker he opens it up, taking out his bag and letting it fall from his grasp and onto the floor. He starts to take his shirt off, grabbing onto the hem and puling it up. He lets the fabric fall onto the ground next to his bag and takes his shirt out of the locker, putting it on before kneeling over to take his converse off, leaving his socks off. He takes the shorts off, not caring if anyone see’s his underwear. He slides easily into his skinny jeans, thinking he should start eating more but like all the other times he’s thought it just pushes it to the back of his mind as he knows he probably won’t. He puts his shoes back on before taking his hoodie out of his locker and putting it on, closing his locker and stuffing his gym clothes in his bag just as the bell goes. He walks past Gerard, who’s bending over to slip his feet into his pants, subtly looking at his black clad ass. Frank smirks and continues walking down and out the locker room, taking a deep breath of the fresh air once he steps out. He starts heading towards the front entrance, not so subtly but not really actually daringly taking a fag out of his packet, noticing he only has one smoke left. He makes a mental note to get some more. Once he walks through the front door he takes his lighter out of his pocket and lights his cigarette. Exhaling through his nose, fag planted in between his lips he digs around in his bag for his phone. He finds it and opens up his messages, opening up one contact on his whole list of three - his mom, the pizza place and Bob. He texts out ‘need fags’ to Bob and within three minutes of waiting and walking he gets a reply, ‘bluetree @4:30’. Frank turns his phone off, knowing Bob wants to type, ‘4:30 cos som ppl have friends’. He rolls his eyes at that, he has friends, they’re called Jim and Jack, one of them had a weird mom who instead of calling them something like Todd named him Vodka. 

Frank inhales some more smoke, keeping it in while he reaches the edge of the park. He lets out the smoke, starting to walk on the grass. He takes another drag, spotting the playground in the distance and thinking just a few more minutes until he can get drunk and not think about anything but gore and Gerard. He passes the playground, glancing over and quickly waving at the girl who waved at him, making sure her mother who’s currently reading what looks like 50 shades of Grey - Frank inwardly smirks at that - doesn't see him. The kid smiles widely, going down the slide and Frank continues to softly smile while he takes another drag. Once he reaches the road he drops his fag, stepping on it and stuffing his hands in his pocket, continuing down the street. He makes it to his house and opens the door, listening in first for any noises. Hearing none he steps into the house, closing the door and walking up the stairs to his room. He opens his door, throwing his bag into the corner of the room. He flops down on his bed face first. He lies there for a while, deciding he shouldn’t get out his friends until he get his smokes. On that note he turns over, taking his iPod out of his pocket and placing the earbuds in. He turns on shuffle and gets comfortable, paying attention to and singing along to the songs so he doesn't fall asleep.

After what he thinks is at least two albums worth of songs he sits up, checking the time before turning off his music and then iPod. He sits up, standing and walking over to his bedroom door. He somewhat jumps down the stairs and goes into the kitchen, taking 40 bucks out of his ‘smokes’ jar. He knows his mom knows he smokes, but she doesn't care and she occasionally does too. He heads outside, closing the door behind him and starts walking to the blue tree. Frank and Bob decided that that’ll be the spot they meet up as it’s off the main part of the park and the tree has a carved dick in it, then the marks have been painted blue, hence the name blue tree. Instead of turning left when he reaches the park he turns right and starts walking into the part of the park where there are more trees. He weaves his way through the trees before stepping into a clearing, where Bob is standing next to the blue tree. He walks up to Bob, handing him the 40 and getting two packs of Marlboro Reds in return. He looks up at Bob in confusion, who just shrugs, “My other usual moved soI had spare.” Frank stares at him incredulously before nodding and starting to walk back out to the main part of the park. Once he made it to the road again he took out his last fag and lights it, throwing the empty packet in the bin. 

He wasn't paying attention to anything really, only seeing where he was going by looking at the ground. He turned into the front yard, kicking a stone that was lying in his way. He looks up, seeing a blushing Gerard standing, leaning against the door. He stops walking and Gerard steps away from the door, waiting for Frank and biting his lip. Frank starts walking again, opening up the door and leaving it open for Gerard. He walks into the kitchen, opening up the pantry and sliding out a box at the bottom. He takes out a bottle of Jack Daniels, placing it on the kitchen table an turning to get two glasses. Gerard walks in, sitting down cautiously on one of the chairs. Frank sits down opposite him, opening the bottle and pouring some into his glass and then some in the other, sliding it over to Gerard. Gerard just stares at it blushing while Frank downs his, gasping after at the taste. He looks over at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, I just. I wanted to. I-uh.” Frank stood up, smirking and walking around the table to Gerard’s side, Gerard’ gaze following him until he was looking up at Frank. Frank takes Gerard’s hand in his, pulling him up and walking into the living room. “Stay here.” Frank leaves the room, Gerard’s back facing the door way. Gerard didn't really know what made him come here, he thinks he probably just wanted an explanation, why Frank did what he did when he knew he was going out with Lindsey. Gerard won’t admit that he liked what happened, no, he only got hard and came because that’s what you do when someone stimulates pleasure. He hears Frank entering the room before but before he can turn around he’s pushed forward onto the arm of the couch. His breath is knocked out of him, chest having been the body part to first come in contact with the piece of furniture. He gasps out, his view suddenly going back as he feels something being tied around his eyes. He feels Frank lean over him, his whole body pressed against Gerard’s back. Frank grabs onto Gerard’s wrist, pulling them back and placing one on top or the other before tiring them together. Gerard doesn't do anything but lie uncomfortably on his chest, his head resting lightly on the couch cushion. 

Frank smirks down at Gerard, hooking his fingers in the belt loops at the back of his jeans. He tugs it gently and Gerard lightly gasps, quirking a little but falling still shortly after. Frank tugs the jeans off, leaving them bunched up around Gerard’s knees. Gerard gasps more audibly at the feeling, the cold air hitting his pale thighs. Frank smirks again, grabbing a hold of Gerard’s ass before slowly tugging Gerard’s boxers off. Gerard moans lightly, Frank staring down at the pale skin before gripping onto each cheek. He kneads the skin around a little before he kneels down. He’s always wanted to do this. He massages the skin a little more before holding Gerard’s ass open. Gerard moans, this isn't what he was electing when he decided to come over but he isn't angry about it. Lost in the forming moment Gerard bucks his hips back at the feeling of Franks warm breath ghosting over his entrance. Frank leans forward, nuzzling his nose in the skin above Gerard’s pink hole before gently twirling his tongue around it. Gerard moans a little louder and gently bucks back on Franks face. Frank smirks and starts prodding at his hole before pressing his tongue in. Gerard intakes a share breath, it hitching before Gerard lets out a long drawn out moan. It’s nothing like Frank’s ever heard of and he can feel himself getting hard. He pushes his tongue in and out of Gerard at a slow pace, occasionally flicking his tongue over Gerard’s entrance before pushing in again. He grabs onto Gerard’s wrists, which are straining against the fabric of his mothers scarf, and holds onto them tightly before pulling back and pushing Gerard’s whole body forward, so Gerard’s ass is in the air and his chest and face is pressed into the couch, Gerard turning his head sideways so he can breath. Frank lets go of Gerard’s wrists and resumes his position of on his knees and face in Gerard’s ass. He holds open Gerard’s cheek before pushing his tongue back into Gerard’s hole, Gerard starting to grind against the couch arm, his hard dick squeezed between the fabric of the couch and his bare stomach. It’s a little painful, but the pleasure Gerard’s getting from Frank is overcoming it and soon enough, after Frank twists around, moans for vibrations and pushes in and out of his hole, Gerard thinks he’s really fucking close. He moans out, about to say he’s gonna come when Frank pulls back, slapping his ass and untying his wrists before walking away. All Gerard hears before the familiar sound of Frank walking up the stairs is “You know where the door is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch Rimming!  
> Tell me what you think,  
> I don't know if I'm gonna have time to update tomorrow, but I'll try my hardest to x  
> And I think you should start getting used to the short chapters but idk we'll just have to wait and find out c:


	10. A/N

I regret to inform you that I'll be discontinuing this story for the moment.

I really don't know where I'm going with this and I'm not really feeling the whole story line anymore. 

I will be starting another story though, it'll be kinda like this one but a way more gory and the characters are different and yada yada ya.

So, sorry all :(

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it~  
> Tell me what you think,  
> I'm gonna try and update everyday (it's the school holidays here) and I'm sorry if I miss a day or two.  
> xo


End file.
